Simple Complications
by smilez014
Summary: AU. It's always been Massie and Kemp. Kemp and Massie. The happy couple of three years have finally hit their highest point. But things will change once an old face comes back to Westchester.
1. let's start this over

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, Lisi Harrison has all rights.**

"_I'm giving you this ring as a promise that you'll love me forever." Kemp Hurley said as he opened the black velvet box that held a beautiful diamond ring. "One day we'll get married but till then will you accept this ring and me?"_

_Massie Block gasped her amber eyes were already tearing. "Yes," she said and Kemp grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. _

"_I love you," Kemp said and Massie stared at the ring then back at him. "I love you too." She replied. _

Massie Block woke up to her phone vibrating under her pillow. She shot up and threw off her blanket and grabbed her phone. The screen read 'one new message from Kemp.' She clicked on read.

**Kemp: Hey, love. Good morning I'll see you in school! Love you.**

Massie smiled and replied with and I love you too. She threw her phone somewhere on her queen sized bed and got up. Today was the first day back from Winter break. Senior year would be over in about five more months. Massie pushed back her brown hair and opened her closet door. While she opened the white door she couldn't help but notice the Tiffany diamond ring on her finger. It was amazing.

Massie pulled out a D&G blouse and a pair of True Religion jeans. She thought about Kemp. She was committed to him, to marry him; to one day have Kemp-lets. Massie hesitated on the day he semi-proposed to her. She knew she loved him but could she commit to him?

"Massie!" Her mother, Kendra Block's voice came through the intercom. "Hurry up! Or you'll be late!"

Massie sighed and opened her window there was no more snow from the magical winter it was hot and spring- like already. _Weird weather changes_, Massie thought. She examined her Volvo standing under the light sun. Massie looked around her neighborhood. It seemed boring and lifeless, almost as if everyone was sleeping still.

"Massie!" Kendra's voice came through the intercom again. Massie huffed. "Okay mother! Relax!"

After a quick change and long make over. Massie was finally ready. Standing at seventeen and she already knew who she'd wake up next to for the rest of her life.

_How long was forever?_ Massie asked herself as she walked down the stairs. _Very?_

She opened the car to her Volvo and threw her messenger bag on the passenger seat. She drove to the only school she's been going to since her family moved to Westchester, Briarwood Academy. The school used to be an-all-boy prep school but they started allowing girls in about fifteen years ago. She parked in her spot and flipped her hair as she slammed the car door.

Massie walked up the hallways and everyone was staring at her. Massie covered her ring finger with her other hand. Did everyone know? Why is everyone staring at me? Why am I thinking to myself? Kay, stop Massie! Wait, why am I addressing myself in third person? Agh!

Massie walked up the stairs to her first class. Her friends, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons were waiting for her by her locker. Alicia was the first to notice Massie. Her exotic looks made her a golden heart breaker at Briarwood. Her thick raven hair was down and wavy that it shaped her face perfectly.

"Hi!" Massie greeted as she approached them. Dylan Marvil, the beautiful red head with mesmerizing emerald eyes smiled at her. Kristen Gregory the sporty blond eyed Massie's newly ringed finger. Claire Lyons's blue eyes were stuck on it too.

"What?" Massie asked annoyed as she touched the diamond ring.

"Nothing," they all murmured.

"Lairs." Massie narrowed her eyes.

"We're not," Claire said and pushed back her blond hair. Kristen fidgeted with her bracelet that dangled from her wrist.

"Just tell me," Massie demanded.

"Well, that ring is sort of annoying!" Alicia shrugged.

"Why?" Massie asked as she grabbed the dial on her locker and opened it. She stuffed her fat history book in it.

"Because," Dylan spoke up, "Well, I'm just saying you and Kemp are great together but getting married?"

"We're not," Massie informed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror attached to her locker door.

"But that's a pre-engagement ring." Claire said.

"No, it's a promise ring." Massie said. Alicia let out a small laugh, "from your boyfriend, promise rings are only innocent if your parents give them to you and ask you not to have sex before marriage."

"Whatever," Massie shrugged.

Josh Hotz and Cam Fisher walked up to the girls with enthusiastic smiles. Cam fisher: Massie's best friend since freshmen year. His dark hair and blue and green eyes made him unbelievably cute. Josh Hotz was known for his last name and he was, he had piercing looks that made him Briarwood's most eligible bachelor. "Guess what, guess what?" Cam poked Massie in the stomach about seven times before he stopped.

"What?" She asked in an irritated voice as she smacked him with her binder. Cam jumped back and Dylan giggled.

"Leesh, guess who's back in Westchester?" Cam asked pulling Massie into a headlock.

"Who?" Alicia asked as she watched Massie struggle. Cam released her. "Derrick Harrington!"

"Really?" all the girls, except Massie gasped. "No way!"

Josh nodded, "his family moved back into my neighborhood last weekend and he's coming to school today!"

"Really?" Claire asked and Josh carelessly put his arm over her shoulders. Thos two were known for PDA.

"I can't believe it!" Kristen said happily. Massie adjusted her silver necklace that Cam made fly so the pendant was dangling from her back. "Who is he?" Massie asked as she straightened her top. The seven, gasped in terror.

"What?" Massie asked innocently.

"He's a gawd!" Alicia said.

Dylan nodded in agreement. "He's the best soccer player and the hottest guy to touch the planet!"

"I've never heard of him." Massie shrugged carefree.

"What rock have you been living under?" Josh chuckled.

"I'm from Illinois," Massie shrugged and pushed back her hair.

"Oh, right." Kristen said as if she found the solution to end world hunger.

"What?" Cam and Josh said in unison.

"Mass, moved to Westchester freshmen year," Kristen informed. "Derrick moved to California the summer before eight grade."

"Oh, yeah, no wonder you've never heard of him." Claire said looking at Massie.

"Who is he?"

"He's like our best friend ever." Cam said. "We've been friends with him since the third grade but his family moved to Beverly Hills because his dad's company really hit it off, so he never got to go to high school with us."

"Oh," was all that Massie could say. Alicia picked up after Cam's lame introduction and tried to make it exciting for Massie.

"He's like the best goalie ever," Alicia gushed, "he was so crazy and smart and came up with these stupid plans."

"He has unbelievably blond hair and gorgeous caramel eyes." Dylan piped up.

"We had so many pool parties at his house and all the dumb scavenger hunts." Kristen laughed as she remembered stuff.

"Remember when one of the items on the list was Leesh's bra!" Claire laughed along with Kristen.

"You guys only won because Leesh was on your team." Josh told Claire."sore, loser!" Claire teased.

"He came up with the best ideas and he was so fun," Dylan smiled.

"And now he's back," Cam's smiled grew bigger. Massie listened in on the stories but didn't say much. She always forgot her friends had lives before she moved into Westchester.

Chris Plovert, who most people just called Plovert came with Massie's boyfriend Kemp Hurley. The two had big smiles like the other pair of boys had when they arrived. Kemp slipped his arm around Massie's waist and gave her a peck on her lips. "Hey!"

"Hi!" Massie said flatly she still couldn't stop worrying about this Derrick Harrington guy. Would his arrival mean Massie had to be kicked out of the group?

"So, Derrick's finally moving back!" Plovert said enthusiastically.

"I can't wait, Mass you have to meet him." Kemp said still holding her tight. Massie smiled and asked, "When will he be here?"

"Today!" Alicia chirped happily.

"Great!" Massie said in a robotic expression. Just Great.

XX

The bell rang and everyone parted. Kemp kissed Massie and said bye. Massie smiled back and him. Alicia eyed the ring on Massie's finger but Massie ignored her. As everyone said good bye Massie realized her first class was downstairs. Massie squished through the crowds but didn't have a hair out of place when she got on the first floor.

Massie was headed to her class where she ran into a guy. "Ow," Massie said and fell back on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" The guy exclaimed and helped Massie up. Massie's messenger was on the ground and her binder flew out of her tight grasp. He picked up her binder and she picked up her bag while the two got up they bumped heads.

"Okay, ow." Massie said as she touched her forehead

"Sorry," they guy apologized. He smiled apologetically but Massie's knees went weak. _Whoa, that never happens to me._ Massie thought. His smile was really nice and he was really cute. Massie stopped before it got any further. She was Kemp's, she belonged to _him._

"Well, I have to get to class," he said smoothly, "I'll see you around and I'm sorry again." Before Massie could say anything he dashed up the second floor. Massie stood there dreamily for a moment.

"_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it"_

_-Avril Lavigne_

_KempxMassiexDerrick_

**If you like **_**the popular and the nerds**_** than you'll like this story. I think?**

**This story will not officially start till **_**Teen Hearts**_** is over. But I'll update it every now and then. Final pairing is undecided. Tell me what you think and review? **


	2. you're better than the best

**this story has been published for months but i'm only updating now! sorry! anyway, i watched New Moon and it was good. not as awesome as the book. but close. (:**

**for Kailin because her stories just rock my socks but not my shoes ehh. :P**

The bell rang for lunch and Massie quickly closed her text book. The other students filed out of the classroom all together but Massie took the time to pack up her bag. She closed her spiral notebook with careful consideration and slipped it between her biology book and copy of _Teen Vogue_. The room was completley empty by the time she swung her book bag over her shoulder. She walked slowly to the cafeteria, not wanting to have to see the infamous Derrick Harrington right away.

She walked off toward Briarwood's cafteria. Massie grabbed a tray and carefully chose her food. Even though, she knew very well that she was only going to eat a bite. She got a plate of fries and a veggie burger. She moved slowly toward the table where her friends sat.

"Hey Mass." Alicia greeted her friend, Massie nodded as she noticed that no one new was sitting with them. She smiled as she sat happily next to Kemp. Massie picked up a fry and too a small bite. Kemp placed a hand on hers and she blushed.

"So, Mass, show us this rock that Kemp gave you," Plovert cajoled.

Massie hesitantly showed her ring to him. The diamond sparkled brightly under the cafeteria lighting. Kemp smiled with pride as the guys all 'oohed' and aahhed.' the girls at the table, however were all looking away. As Massie pulled back her hand a familiar face stood behind Massie. "Hey long time no see," a voice said.

Massie turend around to see the guy she collided with that morning. His smile was more beautiful than she remembered.

"Derrick!" Alicia squealed as she jumped up from her seat and gave him a big hug. Massie's jaw dropped at their embrace,_ that guy was_ Derrick Harrington?

"Leesh," He smiled as he hugged her back. Dylan and Claire got up next and hugged him after Alicia finally let go.

"Hey someone worked out," Dylan smiled as she felt his bicep. Derrick laughed and pushed back Dylan's fiery hair.

Kristen hugged him next and she touseled his shaggy blond hair. Derrick high-fived all the happy guys. Massie rolled her eyes as she waited patiently to be introduced. She hated being the outcast in a group of friends.

"So who is this pretty little thing?" Derrick asked as he looked down at Massie on her chair.

"This is Massie Block," Alicia introduced as she slipped a hand through his. Everyone walked back to their seats and got closer to the table to talk to Derrick.

"We've met," Derrick flashed a smile and Massie noticed Alicia's armw as still wrapped around his.

"Really?" Kemop raised his eyebrows, "Mass, you never told me."

"I didn't know that the guy smashed into this morning was Derrick Harrington." Massie shrugged still staring at him.

"Well, you know what they say its a small world," Derrick said happily and Massie wanted to smack him. He was so lively, so happy, so annoying, but so cute.

"Obviousbly," Massie said under her breath as she felt Kemp's arm wrapping around her waist.

"So, this is the girl our little Kemp fell in love with?" Derrick said as he stole a potato chip off Cam's tray.

"Yup," Cam nodded and Derrick grabbed another chip.

"Well, Massie i'm sure you two are real lucky." Derrick smiled at her and Massie broke the spork she was holding in two. .. Massie wanted to scream.

"So man, how was the Beverly Hills life?" Josh asked.

"Man, the malls kicked ass, the soccer was fun but not as intense, and i've met a couple of awesome people," Derrick said then smiled mischeviously, "and the chicks were pretty awesome."

"Oh, yeah," Plovert high-fived him from across the table and the guys all snickered. Kemp laughed along with his friends as he held Massie tighter.

"So, what will we do this weekend?" Kristen asked as she flipped her blond hair.

"Sleep over," Derrick answered automatically.

"I don't know i have a ton of college papers to get done," Kemp admitted and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Hey c'mon it's my first week back," Derrick reminded him, "I'd like all my friends to be there."

"Fine," Kemp sighed and everyone laughed.

"And please bring Miss Massie Block," Derrick announced and Massie couldn't help but feel funny at the sound of his voice saying her name.

"Of course, Kemp doesn't go anywhere without her," Claire said with a small smile. She grabbed a carrot stick off Josh's plate. Josh playfully smacked her hand.

"Oh, great then," Derrick smiled briefly at Massie then turned his attention back to the rest of them. Massie stared at him for a long moment he was so nice, yet so irritating. What was up with that? Massie asked herself. What was he the male version of Cindy Lou Who?

"You okay?" Kemp asked in Massie's ear and she turned away from Derrick.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Massie smiled at him.

"Okay then," Kemp smiled at her and kissed Massie's neck.

"So, cute!" Derrick said with a small laugh and Massie felt oddly embarrased. she's always loved Kemp's embraces so why should this Harrington chracter stop her from enjoying it?

"So, my place don't be late," Derrick announced and Massie felt herself smiling, hard.

_"You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe."_

_Uncle Kracker_

_DerrickxMassiexKemp._

--

**Review?**


	3. think about love

Massie didn't know how it happened but all of a sudden it was Friday morning. The warm yellow sun was bright and shiny and the grass was greener than usual. It all felt too surreal. For some reason, Massie hated it all.

"Hey, girlie!" Dylan said as she came up behind her.

"Hey," Massie said with no enthusiasm. Dylan's fiery hair was in glossy ringlet curls and she was wearing the latest from Alice & Olivia. The pair walked up Briarwood's steps slowly taking in the sight. As Massie passed by, she noticed how the sun light gave them a natural glow that brought out their best features.

"Why does everyone look so... good?" Dylan asked horrified then muttered, "stupid Vitamin D."

Massis smiled weakly as they walked up the concreted steps. Unlike her bouncy friend, Massie was not ready for this day. The day she was going to Derrick Harrington's house for a sleepover. She was lucky as she managed to dodge him through out the whole week but she highly doubted she could avoid him in his own home. The two walked down Briarwood's hallway and toward the place where they usually met up, their lockers which were in a line together. Alicia, Claire, and Kristen were already waiting for them.

"Hola!" Alicia greeted happily.

"Hey, what's up?" Dylan asked as she swung her handbag back and forth. Massie paid half-attention to the girls' conversation as she spun the dial on her locker.

"So what time will you be there?" Kristen asked.

"Round eight," Alicia replied and pulled out her IPhone.

"So..." Dylan let her voice trail off.

"So what?" Claire asked as she pushed back a long strand of blonde hair.

"So the old gang is back together," Dylan answered.

"Yup," Alicia repiled with a smile, her index finger poking at the IPhone's screen. Massie stared at the inside of her locker and wanted to squeeze her head in it. For some reason, she felt oddly jealous of Derrick.

"So i'll see you guys there then?" Kristen said and swung her navy blue back pack over her shoulder. "I gotta get to the library."

"Oh, i'll follow," Claire inquired and Alicia nodded, "i'm coming too."

"Bye," Dylan waved and then stared at Massie. The amber eyes girl looked at her and listened to all the voices in the crowded hallway. "Dyl?" Massie heard her voice say. Dylan raised an eyebrow then said, "uh-huh?"

"Would you hate me if i said that i kind of hate Derrick Harrington?" Massie asked in a small voice.

"WHAT?!" Dylan shrieked and her jaw literally dropped. "Why?"

"Well," Massie shrugged and said no more. Dylan moved her shoes in a funny direction that made Massie think she was 'clicking' them just like in The Wizard of Oz.

"He's really sweet," Dylan encouraged, "You just need to get to know him better."

"Yeah, maybe." Massie shrugged uncertain. Dylan put a reassuring arm over her best friend, "Don't worry you'll love him." Massie gave an uneasy smile at Dylan's comment and hoped she would, just not in _that_ way.

XX

As the day, progressed Massie became more observant of Derrick. She noticed he was funny, smart, obviousbly cute, and well mannared. No wonder, every girl just loved him he was perfect. But Massie had to admit he was no Kemp Hurley. The dismissal bell rang, Massie and Kemp walked out the school together, fingers entwined. Finally, since school started things felt normal.

"Wanna go to the park?" Kemp asked.

Massie smiled as they walked down Briarwood's steps. The two made their way towards there cars and Massie grinned at him, "Sure but instead can we walk there?"

"Anything you want." Kemp replied and tapped Massie's nose with his index finger.

Hands still entwined they started walking to the park. Massie felt happy. It was as simple as that. The lazy afternoon seemed to be going on forever because everything was serene and peaceful for once.

"So what do you think of Derrick?" Kemp asked out of the blue.

"He's nice," Massie said unimpressed.

The two walked down the long gray sidewalk, hands swinging back and forth. "He's like my best friend you know."

"Yeah, I know." Massie smiled at Kemp and he gladly returned it. How could she hate her boyfriend's best friend? Massie asked herself. But most importantly how could she not hate him at the same time?

"I love you, you know." Kemp whispered and kissed the top of Massie's forehead. Massie grinned idiotically as she realized her toes tingling and her stomach doing cart wheels.

"I know," Massie smiled playfully and kissed Kemp's soft cheek. They finally arrived at the park about ten minutes later. Massie held Kemp's hand tightly as they made their way towards a red swing set. Massie skipped forward letting Kemp's hand go as she ran towards the swings, looking like a child.

Kemp walked slower after her, admiring her from afar.

"Push me?" Massie asked as she grasped tightly on the black chains. Kemp nodded and walked behind her steadily pushing her into a smooth rythm. "I wish things would always be like this." Massie whispered softly so only Kemp could hear her.

"What do you mean?" Kemp asked in a low tone. For some reason, Massie only said the sweetest things when Kemp was around and she always said it in a low whisper as if someone else was listening to her.

"Just us," Massie simply replied shutting her eyes and feeling the wind blow her hair back, "this is nice."

"I know," Kemp replied watching her happy, "we haven't had much time to be alone."

"I've missed you," Massie whispered in a voice that made Kemp think she was crying.

"Are you crying?" Kemp asked suddenly alert. But Massie just shook her head, "nope."

"You know, I've missed you too." Kemp said honestly. "I'm sorry, i've been busy."

"Well you really want to go to Harvard," Massie said with a sad smile. She was happy Kemp had high hopes and dreams a smart guy like him deserved to dream but lately, when it comes to Harvard versus Massie Kemp always seems to be choosing Harvard.

"I know," Kemp admitted then added, "but not as much as I want to spend time with you."

Massie said nothing for a moment as she contemplated whether that was true or not. She knew Kemp loved her. A lot. But for some reason she always thought other wise. Kemp's fingers pushed Massie back and forth, not pushing her too high, for a while then once he stopped Massie didn't face him.

"Are you upset?" Kemp asked as he moved in front of Massie.

"What?" Massie said, stalling looking up at him.

"About Harvard," Kemp replied.

"We wont see each other much." Massie said.

"I know," Kemp agreed. "But you'll apply to a school near there won't you?"

Massie nodded at him then smiled. "Anyway no more of this drama."

"Okay," Kemp agreed and Massie stood up and hugged him. Kemp wraped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body. Massie shut her eyes tight, hoping this moment would just last forever.

_move in a little closer, take it to a whisper, just a little louder_

_-marie digby_

_KempxMassiexDerrick_

**--**

**is this long enough? i kinda think it is well for the Kempsie fluff that is. it took me over an hour just to write this! agh! its impossible for me to write romantic/cute moments if its not Massie and Derrick! **

**so this is my conniving plan to make everyone love Kempsie :) hahaha. well, honestly i tried to make Kemp totally AU from the Clique Kemp. but when i re-read this he was sweet, kinda. but i l o v e harrington!**

**pairing suggestions??**


	4. it's time for a sleepover

**its time for an update(:**

Massie handed her back pack to Cam who placed it in the back of Alicia's car. The night was cool and the breezes made Masse hug her jacket closer to her body. She got in the backseat as Cam took shot gun. Alicia's white leather seats were cold even through Massie's Miss Sixty jeans.

"It's cold," Cam complained.

Alicia rolled her eyes and said, "Well roll up you window and i'll turn on the heater."

"Fine," Cam muttered and closed his window. As Alicia slowed down to a red light, she turned up the heater and carefully watched for the light to turn green. Once it did, she clutched her steering wheel and honked impatiently at the person in front of her.

"Leesh, chill." Massie said from the back seat.

"I would," Alicia said as she stepped on the gas pedal and sped down the road, "but everyone's driving so slow."

Cam looked back at Massie from the rear view mirror and rolled his eyes. Alicia drove just like Beth Cooper. The car took dangerous swerves and turns as Alicia switched lanes multiple times. However, they were just on a two lane road. Massie shut her eyes tight as her stomach did a cart wheel. Just then, her phone vibrated with a text message.

**Kemp: where are you?**

**Massie: Alicia is driving us there.**

**Kemp: yikes! come back in one piece, please ;D**

Massie smiled and then the car slowed down and drove into a gravel drive way. Massie looked around in amazement. The house was large just as large as hers, or maybe even larger. A fountain sat in front of the house, guzzling sparkling water. The windows were large and reached from the floor to the ceiling, bright yellow lights coming from the inside. As Alicia parked by the curb, the three all got out.

"Here we are!" Alicia cheered, happily and pulled the key out of the ignition. Massie hesitantly got out of the car as Cam opened the trunk to Alicia's car.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Alicia's whole face was lighting up like a Christmas tree and Massie couldn't help but wonder why she was so happy. Cam led the way into the Harrington home. The large wooden door opened slowly as Cam turned the knob.

"Pretty shabby," Massie muttered as she peered inside the house. All white walls adorned with famous portraits. A chandelier hung in the foyer with a grand piano by the stair case.

"They are loaded," Alicia commented as they walked in.

"There you guys are!" A voice said behind them. Massie turned to see a shirtless Derrick. Her amber eyes nearly fell off her sockets. His six-pack all there and sweaty, she needed to look away.

"Jeez, put on a shirt would ya?!" Alicia laughed and shielded her eyes.

"Oh, whatever, you know i'm hot." Derrick teased and then turned to Massie and said sweetly, "Hey thanks for coming tonight and i'm sorry you had to witness this," this meaning his die-hard gorgeous body, "I was at soccer practice and i'll go put on a shirt now." He grinned and walked up the stair case.

"Hey gorgeous," Kemp's arms suddenly wrapped around Massie's waist. She turned to him and smiled, "hey." The two shared a passionate kiss that made Cam and Alicia feel awkward enough to turn away.

XX

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Dylan asked as she plopped herself onto her sleeping bag. The whole group was all settled in the Harrington living room. A large spacious area with windows looking onto the glistening water from the pool.

"I say once ten o'clock strikes we do an annual scavenger hunt." Josh suggested with a mischievous grin.

"I'm game," Derrick nodded and Plovert smiled then said, "Shall we pick teams?"

"Teams?" Massie asked, confused.

"Yeah," Plovert nodded, "Teams, you know, one team against the other."

"Oh-kay." Massie said slowly.

"So two teams or three?" Josh asked.

"Two," Kristen said automatically.

"Okay," Josh agreed and then announced, "I'm on the same team as Claire."

"Fine," Cam rolled his multi-colored eyes.

"I'm on Derrick's team!" Alicia declared.

"Like always," Kemp said.

"I wanna be leader for the team," Plovert announced, "that's not Derrick's."

"Kay," Derrick nodded.

So as they sorted out their teams Massie couldn't help but feel like a duck in a pond filled with swans. She just didn't belong, no matter how many times they insisted she did. In the end, Derrick's team was: Alicia, Dylan, Cam, and surprisingly Massie. Plovert's team was: Kemp, Josh, Claire, Kemp, and Kristen.

"Uh," Derrick said hesitantly and looked around.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Shouldn't we put Massie and Kemp together?" He asked and Massie turned red.

"It's okay," Kemp smiled at Massie.

"Are you sure?" Derrick asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Massie said, the sound of her own voice shocking her. She was quiet for the past conversation.

"okay, let's make up a list!" Josh said excitedly and stood up to grab Derrick's lap top. The black Sony lap top booted up and Josh quickly started making his list. "Suggestions?"

"We need to drink over seven cups of Starbucks coffee." Alicia laughed and everyone rolled their eyes at her coffee addiction.

"I worry about you," Derrick smirked and patted Alicia's thigh. They were all sitting on the ground on top of their sleeping bags.

"Find a couple making out and take a picture of them," Kristen suggested the dumbest thing she could think of.

"Kay, but no fair if Josh and Claire just kiss and you guys take a picture of it." Cam scowled.

"Whatever," Claire rolled her eyes.

As the group threw suggestions back and forth to each other. The excitement building in the room couldn't help but overflow. Everyone was getting all giddy and excited.

"Okay i think this is good to go," Josh declared as he hooked the lap top up to a printer and printed out two copies. He handed the fresh sheet to Derrick and then one to Plovert. The paper looked a little like :

**Scavenger Hunt**

**(more of a torture list)  
**

**1, drink over seven cups of coffee at Starbucks. (take a video)  
**

**2, drive down to the mall and buy something from the following: Ralph Lauren, Chanel, and Prada.**

**3, take a picture with a tourist**

**4, take a picture of a couple making out**

**5, tepee a fire hydrant**

**6, chew three packs of sugarless gum (bring back trash evidence and the ball of gum)**

**7, get Dempsey Solomon's cell phone number and then hug him and say, "you're my best friend!"**

**8, find a slinky**

**9, then take a picture of it falling down the stairs.**

**10, be done by three in the morning.**

"Nice," Alicia complimented and then looked at her watch, "What time shall we start?"

"Midnight," Derrick suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. Massie smiled as she looked at her watch. She couldn't wait.

_KempxMassiexDerrick_

**--**

**sorry this was short. i'm trying to write and do my power point at the same time. anyway, does anyone have any suggestions?  
please answer the following:  
is it too cliche' for Massie and Derrick to get together in the end?  
do you just want me to do a kempsie?  
How would you want M x D to get together?  
vote Derrick Harrington or Kemp Hurley?  
Does anyone want Clam?  
does anyone notice there are practically NO Trix commercials anymore?  
your favorite drink?**

**kinda random, i know. you can ignore those completely. :)**

**smilez014  
**


	5. i've been expecting you,

**I'm kinda in writer's block. So I'm seeing if I can get over it. Sorry if this sucks.  
Listening to: august is over by we the kings. (: they're love. (no Microsoft it isn't 'us' it's 'we'.)**

Once it was time, the two groups headed out the Harrington mansion and started their epic journey. The night was dark and quiet. The streets empty. The two teams separated into Derrick's and Plovert's cars.

"So let's start with the Starbucks," Alicia announced, as she claimed shot gun.

"Addict," Derrick smirked and drove onto the empty seat. Massie looked out the backseat window, the moon shone brightly over them, while the stars twinkled lightly.

"Let's just go!" Alicia smacked him on the arm, flirtatiously. Massie couldn't help but stare at the two, from the back seat. Derrick finally agreed and drove to the only 24 hour Starbucks in Westchester.

The five got out of Derrick's hummer **(sorry! A/N:props to Lourdes) **and into the coffee shop. It was half-empty, with only the bus boys clearing the empty cups.

Alicia rushed to the counter and said, "Eight cups of Starbucks please."

The peppy blond boy behind the counter nodded happily, "Sure thing ma'am."

Alicia sat down on a table and the four joined her. After a moment, the same peppy blond kid came with a tray of plain black coffees.

"Coffee at this hour?" He lifted an eyebrow and settled the tray on the table. Alicia shrugged and began gulping down the coffee. Everyone watched in amazement.

XX

"So tepeeing, are you guys ready?" Plovert smiled, while he held the roll of toilet paper in his hands.

"Yup," Kristen nodded. They were all in dark hoodies as they quickly walked into the Westchester Park. They spotted a red fire hydrant by the side walk and ran towards it.

Claire giggled as they got closer. Josh was tickling her side. Kristen rolled his eyes.

Plovert quickly unrolled the toilet paper and began throwing it around the fire hydrant. Kemp began taking pictures. Once it was done, they all sprinted for their lives and then burst out laughing.

XX

Okay, so we need to find tourists," Derrick said, his arm slung over Alicia's body. She was a little tipsy from all the caffeine. The five were walking around a Seven Eleven.

Dylan looked at the list again then said, "how are we going to buy stuff at Ralph Lauren, Chanel, and Prada when the malls are closed?"

Cam added, "Yeah man, I'm calling Plovert." He said and pulled out his IPhone and dialed Plovert's cell.

"Hello?" Plovert answered after the third ring.

"Dude, cross out number two."

"Sure."

He hung up, and Derrick's team quickly began the rest of their list. Apparently, Dylan had a gum fetish. So she chewed the three packs of gum.

"It's just so amusing," Dylan said in reference of her fetish.

"You do know your just chewing rubber right?" Cam smirked, but the red head just rolled her emerald green eyes.

"Well, what's next?" Alicia asked.

"All we have to do is get a slinky," Derrick said while the folding the list into his pocket.

"Where do we get one?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, I have one!" Derrick exclaimed and hopped into the driver seat of his car.

"You have one?" Cam laughed.

XX

The last thing Dempsey Solomon expected that Friday night, was Kristen Gregory knocking on his window. He yawned as he slid the window up. His room was located on the first floor

"Kristen?"

"Hey, Dempsey," Kristen smiled sweetly.

"Uh… hi?"

"Can I have your cell phone number?" Kristen asked innocently.

"Sure," Dempsey said and searched for a post-it note. He grabbed a pen and scribbled something on. He handed it to her.

"You're my best friend," she announced.

"Huh?"

Kristen giggled once she realized he was wearing Power Rangers pajamas. Dempsey looked her up and down. Kristen rolled her eyes, "relax this isn't your sex fantasy coming to life."

"Uh," Dempsey said, embarrassed. Kristen rolled her eyes again and turned and walked off.

XX

"Just push it," Cam told Dylan.

All the lights were turned off in the Harrington home, except the lamp I the foyer. Dylan, Derrick, Cam, Alicia, and Massie were standing at the top of the stair case. The Technicolor slinky was sitting at the very top of the stair case.

"You just… push it?" Dylan asked skeptically.

"Obviously," Cam rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well," Dylan huffed, "how should I know? I never played with them as a kid."

"Me neither," Alicia high-fived her.

Cam sighed and then tipped over the slinky with his index finger. Alicia quickly got it all on her digital camera. It was three in the morning and Massie only said about five words during the whole scavenger hunt.

"Wow!" Dylan exclaimed as the slinky fell down the stairs.

"It's almost three," Derrick declared as he checked his watch. The five walked down the stairs and all seated themselves on the couch. By the living room, were double doors, which led to Derrick's father's office. Derrick went inside and dragged out a swivel chair. He happily sat on it. A white fluffy cat, that Massie never noticed, jumped on his lap. He started petting it.

The front door opened, Plovert's group came rushing in with heavy breaths as if they've been running. Derrick spun around in his chair, "I've been expecting you," he petted his cat and twirled the non-existent mustache.

**Blecgk, I'm so dead. Sorry this was kinda a filler. I hate it when other things distract you, while you're trying to do something. And only Ericka would get the swivel chair moment. (X  
I need a coke now.**

SPOILER/note for Ericka-berry;  
heeey, you know how I said that the two would kiss? Yes, they will. Massie and Derrick. But not now, it's too soon. :) the chapter after the next. 

**Review anyway?**

**Please if you have the time, read my story called "Where the Arrow Hit" **

**Smilez014**


	6. who we are

**A/N: hey, I'm so sorry for not updating this :( but I totally will start updating at least once a week (or month.)**

**I'm sorry if this story is horrible. But I will try to make it better.**

**Read "where the arrow hit" please? And read "hope this doesn't hurt" by xoxoDDLSG and "Love Drunk," "Halfway Gone," "Seeing my reflection never hurt so bad." By zero-hero xoxo. And read "Bruises" by letmebackintoyourarms and "The Great Escape" by Heals. Over. Head. They're g r e a t stories. **

**R & R kay? I'm done ranting now.**

**--**

The next day, Saturday, Massie's amber eyes opened to a bright light. She sat up and found Kemp's arms slung over her body. Massie scratched her eyes and yawned, everyone was still sound asleep in their sleeping bags. She looked around the room, heavy curtains covered the windows but the sun tried to peak through it. The room glowed like the inside of a jack-o-lantern. Kemp's body rolled into Massie's side. His eyes opened and he smiled, "Hello, beautiful."

"Morning," Massie pecked him o the cheek. Kemp stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Massie watched the screen and saw that it was 1:08 pm.

"Can I ask you something?" Massie asked, as she lay back down.

"Of course," Kemp replied, his arms still tight around Massie.

"Why haven't we gone out on a real date in awhile?" Massie asked and snuggled closer to him.

"Hmm…" Kemp thought out loud. He brought one hand up and began stroking Massie's soft hair. "I guess we've just been busy."

Massie pouted.

Kemp smiled, amused. "We can go out tonight."

"Really?" Massie asked rather skeptical.

"Anything you want," Kemp promised.

"So dinner tonight then?" Massie asked, "Like our second date."

Kemp nodded, "I'd love to."

"Thanks," Massie said seriously.

"You're welcome," he replied and kissed her lips.

"PDA this early?" a sleepy voice yawned. Massie pulled away, embarrassed. She turned to see Derrick waking up.

"It's one in the afternoon," Kemp scowled at him.

"Yeah, Kempie whatever," Derrick rolled his eyes and got out of his sleeping bag.

XX

Massie and Kemp's date that evening was at Pizza Hut. Why? Because that's where their second date was three years ago. Well, what can you except they were fourteen back then after all. A large pepperoni pizza sat between them with large cokes and a basket of cinnamon sticks.

"Remember when I asked you on a date during freshmen year?" Kemp asked with a smile.

"And we watched _The Notebook_," Massie replied and took a sip of her coke.

Kemp smiled at her, "you're more amazing now then you were back then."

"Really?" Massie blushed.

"I'm surprised you even said yes to me," Kemp said to her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Massie asked back. "You were nice and sweet."

"Well, back then I was the nerdy kid and you were the beautiful new girl," Kemp replied.

Massie laughed at the thought, "I was the scared awkward new kid from Illinois."

"You were special," Kemp stated.

"I wasn't anything compared to you," Massie told him.

"Compared to me?" Kemp snorted with laughter.

"Yes," Massie nodded, "You're a genius, Kemp."

Kemp continued to laugh, "Massie being a genius doesn't actually make you cool."

"You were cool enough for me," Massie said to him.

Kemp looked her in the eyes, like she was the most amazing thing in the world and in his eyes she was. "Thank you." He said to her.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you," Massie told him.

He reached out from across the table to touch her hand affectionately.

"I love you, Massie Block." Kemp said to her. Massie smiled. It was love.

XX

Massie and Kemp were hand in hand, after their date. He walked her up to the Block mansion. Massie's house was huge. Three story building 12 foot high ceilings, and brick walls. Every time Kemp walked her home, he always felt like there should be horses and dragons surrounding the lawn. It looked just like a castle.

"I had fun," Massie said.

"Me too," Kemp nodded. He stared at her for a moment, her eyes large with wonder. He was still holding onto her hand, mesmerized.

"I better get going," Massie said and pulled her hand back. Kemp nodded at her, "wait." He said and pulled her forward. He leaned down and kissed her. Massie smiled against his lips.

**__**

**That. Was. Awful!**

**I am sorry. But this chapter and the next are kinda fillers. :O **

**Currently: I feel bored. and so not ready for school tomorrow. -_- I love night breakfast, I had pancakes. :)**

**Question: what's your favorite pairing (s) ?**

**Smilez014**


	7. growing up and growing apart

**This is Ericka's welcome back present. Because she claims to love this story more than anything. :)**

"Harvard is a really big step," Kristen said to Kemp. The two were in study hall. The advisor, Mr. Johnson was resting his head on his desk, but everyone knew he was dozing off.

Kemp tapped his Bic pen against his SAT prep book, "Yeah, it is."

"When did you send your application?" Kristen asked and fiddled with the tips of her hair.

"Last month," Kemp replied, "I really want to get in, Kris."

"I can imagine," Kristen said to him. Kemp has always wanted to go to Harvard. Practically his whole life, he's been working on getting into Harvard. All his effort was to get accepted into that one Ivy League University. Seven generations of Hurleys went to Harvard and he needed to continue the tradition.

"But is getting there really worth all this work?" Kemp asked, "I mean, I feel like I haven't had the chance to breathe since freshmen year."

"It'll be worth it, Kemp." Kristen assured him. Kemp smiled at her. Kristen was one of his very best friends. She was so compassionate and so sweet. Kristen was the one of the nicest girls on the planet. Kristen was also Kemp Hurley's ex-girlfriend.

The two went out for eight months during the seventh grade. They were the perfect pair; doing homework together and pairing up for science fairs. But then, eighth grade came along and the two drifted apart. It was a mutual understanding. They were just two different souls, drifting in other directions. Sure, after the break up, it was a little awkward. But in time, they managed to become great friends again.

"So wanna study tonight?" Kristen asked.

"Uh," Kemp checked his day planner. "I can't."

"Why not?" Kristen asked.

"I have to go over to Massie's place tonight," Kemp explained and showed Kristen his day planner.

"Have you ever told Massie about our middle school past?" Kristen asked, as she stared at her nails.

"Err, nope." Kemp admitted sheepishly.

"And that's because?" Kristen raised an eyebrow.

"No reason for it," Kemp shrugged.

"Oh…" Kristen replied, as she kept her eyes on the notebook that lay in front of her.

"Well, yeah." Kemp awkwardly said.

"So, are you two both going to Harvard?" Kristen asked. Although it seems unlikely, Massie could get into Harvard. She wasn't a genius but she was at an A average and she was filthy rich. Her dad owned companies all over New York. She could go to any school if her father donated a building or something.

"Uh, no." Kemp shook his head. "But we are going to school near each other."

"Cool," Kristen replied, "when are you guys going to get married?"

Kemp chuckled, "no clue."

"You guys are perfect together." Kristen said honestly.

"I really love her." Kemp said. "And, I know this year will be hectic but, we'll make it through."

"So, Massie is really cool with you going to Harvard and her going to a school nearby?" Kristen asked.

"Well," Kemp smirked, "I haven't asked her what school she was going to but, she said we'll always be together."

XX

"Kemp loves you," Dylan assured Massie during their lunch period. She's been nothing but positive when it came to Massie and Kemp.

"I know," Massie nodded and took in a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth.

"So, why are you freaked about college?" Dylan asked, "I mean, you guys will still be together."

"I guess," Massie shrugged.

"Oh my gosh!" Dylan shrieked, "Are you not letting Kemp go to Harvard?"

"What?" Massie shook her head, "no, of course I'm letting him go."

"So, why are you freaked?" Dylan asked.

"Because, I don't want to go to a school near Harvard." Massie replied.

"Oh?"

"I kinda want to go to a school in New York." Massie replied softly and stared down at her tray.

"So, go then," Dylan cajoled.

"But Kemp wants to go to Harvard and he really wants me to go somewhere near there," Massie sigjed.

"Have you told Kemp that?" Dylan asked.

Massie shook her head, "no."

"Well you shouldn't worry about it," Dylan told her, "you have five months till graduation and this summer, you're going to have a blast at our Hawaii trip. So don't worry too much kay?"

Massie sighed. Dylan was always trying to keep a positive attitude. Even when things were completely horrible. It's not that her positivity was a bad thing. It's just that pushing things back to have fun was procrastination. Dylan never spent her time worrying because she always put bad thoughts or ideas last on her list. Massie couldn't do that; she couldn't act like nothing was wrong when something was.

"He's always dreamed of going to Harvard," Massie said with great thought.

Dylan smiled at her, "Massie, happy thoughts make happy people."

"Your point?"

"Just be happy!" Dylan hissed at her.

**--**

**That was EXTREMELY short but this story is EXTREMELY long. I swear. (: and no way! This will NOT be a kempsten, even if there is fluff hidden between the lines. :)**

**-you can stop reading from here, but leave a review please!-**

**Currently: well, it's like 6:35 where I'm at. I'm hungry. I have no school tomorrow. –YES!- but I might not update anything till Thursday. Please read my new story "At Dusk" r and r? and I STILL love massington. Yay!**

**Oh, and Saturday I will relive my childhood and go to the play ground with my friends. LOL. It's a miracle I can still fit in a jungle gym the size of a very small igloo. :D**

**When's everyone's spring break?**

**Yeaahh, I'm just ranting to make this a thousand words. **

**QUESTION: how do you want massie and kemp to break up? I have ideas but I'm not sure. **

**Special thanks to: join. me. in. the. thunder – thanks for the review and I know. The scavenger hunt chapter didn't go as I planned. Jane Doe – I like massingtons too. WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday – I know! I can NOT stand clairingtons. It's just too… awkward for me. But maybe they will be cute if well-written. I don't know. Zero-hero xoxo – yeah, whatever. You're awesome Kai! CBlover1812 – thanks for the review :) I like chuck x blair too! Figureskatingismypassion – thanks for liking my AU kemp. xoxoDDLSG – whatever. Haha, kidding. Stay lovely, dear. Kailee – you have yet to shoot me a pm, missy! **

**Sorry for making you die of boredom.**

**Review?**

**Smilez014**


	8. i'll write you a symphony

**A/N: gahh! I'm so tired, I feel like a fat man and his extra fat brother is sitting on me. :( but I really wanted to update. Because I don't want to fall sleep and eventually slip into a coma.**

**I'm watching Harry Potter right now. Ooh, young tom felton. **

**Onto the story, loves:**

Massie held her violin to her chin and began playing. The rhythmic tune suddenly filled her bedroom. Music was Massie's safe haven. She just loved running her bow through the thick sharp strings. No one knew her love for the violin. Yes, people did know she played violin but no one understood her passion for it. Kemp knew she played violin, he saw it hundreds of times when he came up to Massie's room. But he's never heard her play.

Massie began sliding her bow through the strings faster. The harmony was quiet beautiful. Fast and exotic then slow and peaceful. Massie closed her eyes, the music was hypnotizing. She put extra effort into listening to the strings move. It sounded, just like it was echoing in an empty church. This was Massie's safe haven. This was her moment…

"Massie, Alicia's here," her mother's voice was suddenly shouting through the intercom.

Massie's amber eyes shot open, and then she sighed. She was back in reality.

XX

"So, you guys are both going to Harvard?" Derrick asked Kemp. The boys were in the batting cages. Derrick held his steel bat then made a swing at the baseball flying toward him.

"Uh, no," Kemp said, his eyes watching Derrick's bat. He was standing behind the gates with a drink in his hand.

"Why?" Derrick asked as he waited for the white ball to attack him again.

"I'm going to Harvard," Kemp said, "Mass, is going to a school near there."

"Wow, you guys are certainly committed," Derrick commented and took a swing. The ball ricocheted off the bat and hit against the gate. "I'm impressed," Derrick said.

"Well, I guess so," Kemp said and took a sip of his drink. Derrick turned back and opened the door og the cage he was in.

"Something wrong?" the blond asked and rested the bat on a nearby bench.

"No," Kemp replied, "I just keep getting freaked out."

"That?" Derrick asked and watched Cam, in his batting cage.

"That she'll find someone amazing and she'll dump me," Kemp said sadly.

"I doubt that," Derrick laughed at his friend's worries.

"Why? I mean, you've seen her, right?" Kemp punched him in the arm.

"Yeah."

"She's so pretty and so well, sexy." Kemp turned deep read of embarrassment.

Derrick burst out laughing at his friend's embarrassment.

"Sure, I get it Kemp."

"Well, she's better with guys like Josh or Chris or even you," Kemp replied.

Derrick looked at him, "hey listen, Massie is a real looker, but she loves you okay?"

"What if she breaks up with me?" Kemp asked.

Derrick just shook his head, "she won't, man."

Kemp sighed. Derrick was good-looking; he didn't understand why Kemp was worried. Derrick probably knew all the suave things to say and do all the things that impress girls. While Kemp, stuttered like an idiot and the only impressive thing he could do, was calculate math problems.

"Listen, man, she loves you and she always will." Derrick assured him, "no matter who comes in the picture."

"I really want you to get along with her," Kemp said to him.

"I will," Derrick nodded.

Josh, Cam, and Chris walked toward them with sweaty foreheads. Josh sat down on a bench and took of his Yankee hat.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Cam asked and grabbed his gym bag that was sitting on the wooden bench. He pulled out two bottles of Perrier. He handed one over to Chris.

"The Massie-Kemp relationship," Derrick answered.

"Oh, typical," Josh smirked at Kemp.

"What are you worrying about now?" Chris asked, already knowing his best friend was worrying.

Kemp kept quiet then glances at Derrick.

"Nothing," Derrick answered the boys' anticipated stares.

"So, how are you and Claire?" Cam asked Josh. Josh turned to him and smiled mischievously.

"It's great," Josh started to say.

"Ugh!" Chris made a disgusted face. "Please, don't go into detail."

"What?" Josh blinked innocently.

"Do you even like her?" Cam asked, curiously.

"Well, I've known her forever," Josh shrugged, "but hey she is pretty cute."

XX

"So, are you and Josh boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Alicia asked Claire.

"Yeah, are you guys?" Dylan wanted to know.

Kristen and Massie leaned in forward and listened. The five girls were in Massie's bedroom talking and giving each other manicures and pedicures.

"Uh, no," Claire said as she painted her thumb nail, 'electric blue.'

"Really?" Alicia asked shocked, as she sharpened her nails with a nail file.

"Yeah," Claire shrugged. "Besides, it's not, like, I'm into him _that _way."

"True," Dylan nodded and picked up a bottle of nail polish. The five girls were in a tight circle with a pile of nail polish bottles in the middle. The bottles all held striking colors like bubble pink, ocean blue, fluorescent yellow, and neon green.

"Meaning?" Kristen asked and picked up a bottle from the file. She read the label and made a face, "seaweed green, ew."

"I just mean," Dylan explained, "that it's obvious Claire and Josh do not have what Kemp and Massie have."

All the girls nodded and stared at Massie.

"Uh huh." Massie said and looked over Claire's shoulder to see her violin.

"Yeah, they're so adorable together." Alicia gushed.

Massie stared at the four girls; all smiles were on their faces.

"How are you guys anyways?" Kristen asked.

"Good," Massie said without hesitation, "I mean we went out last night."

"You guys haven't been going out lately, huh?" Claire asked.

"Not recently." Massie admitted.

"It must be nice," Alicia mused.

"What?" Massie asked.

"To have your future set in stone," Alicia answered, "to know who you're going to marry. To know who you're going to love for the rest of your life. To have a soul mate."

Yeah," Dylan smiled, "I'd kill for that."

Massie just smiled and focused on polishing her pinky with sparkles. Massie loved Kemp more than anything in the world. He was her boyfriend and her best friend. But Alicia and Dylan were wrong; having your future set in stone isn't always that glamorous. It's scary, knowing that you'd never get the chance to live and be your own person. It's scary knowing who you'll end up with and who you're suppose to stay with for the rest of your life.

Massie _was_ a hopeless romantic. But lately, the idea of forever seemed almost impossible. The idea of love stories seemed to be unrealistic. The idea of Massie and Kemp, together forever seemed to be slowly fading away.

**--**

**DESIREE: BLIMEY!**

**I like: cake, my friends, stickers, gold + silver glitter, romance novels, **_review_**s, sprinkles, ice cream, and randomness. Don't you? **

**Smilez014**


	9. finding a friend

**Kemp: Mass, I can't drop you home after school. I have this workshop for Ivy League colleges. I'm sorry, love. :( I love you.**

Massie sighed when she read the text message. Just her luck. But Massie decided against on complaining and replied.

**Massie: it's okay (: have fun. I love you too.**

**Kemp: let's go out tomorrow. Movies sound good?**

**Massie: perfect :)**

**Kemp: mmkay, I'll meet you there tomorrow after my meeting k?**

**Massie: sure thing, love.**

**Kemp: u r awesome. I love you. I g2g now.**

**Massie: k. call me later then.**

Massie placed her phone back in her bag and began walking away from her classroom. Walking was not what Massie had in mind. If she knew she'd be walking home, she wouldn't have worn four inch Jimmy Choo skinny heels. As she walked down Briarwood's steps, she passed right by, Derrick Harrington. He was talking to a big group of people. She hoped her didn't notice her but at the same time she wanted him to notice her.

But he was too busy talking to some curvy red head. Massie walked right passed him. But to her surprise, he left his group and followed her.

"Massie, hi!" Derrick said to her. Massie just looked at him with a smile then continued walking. He continue following.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Uh, home." Massie said and kept her eyes forward. As she and Derrick walked away she could feel the heavy stares from the group Derrick was with.

"Where's Kemp?" Derrick asked.

"At some weird workshop," Massie tried not to sound irritated. But, Kemp did leave her looking stupid in front of Derrick.

"Oh, do you need a ride?" Derrick offered as she finally stopped walking.

Massie looked at him for a moment. His eyes were friendly and open but his body posture told Massie that he was nervous and almost uncomfortable.

"No thanks," Massie shook her head. "I think I'll walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I really need time to think."

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll join you."

"What?" Massie asked in disbelief.

"You know, Kemp would kill me if I just let you go." Derrick smiled. Massie had no response.

"So yeah… let's go." Derrick pointed to the road ahead.

"Your car is here," Massie said, while looking over to Derrick's hummer.

"I'll just get it later," Derrick shrugged.

"Okay then," Massie sighed and began walking with Derrick next to her.

The two began walking in an awkward silence. Massie held tightly to the strap of her messenger bag and Derrick kept his hands in his pockets. It was awkward; Massie could feel her heavy heart beat in her chest. Derrick was quiet too. Words, they needed them. As Massie opened her mouth to say something, Derrick said, "so do you see Kemp less now?"

Typical. Every time someone spoke to Massie, they always spoke to her about Kemp.

"Uh, not lately," Massie admitted. "But we're meeting up tomorrow night for a date."

"That's cool." Derrick said.

Massie nodded and stared at the sidewalk under her heels.

"It's funny actually." Derrick said with a smile.

"What's funny?" Massie asked.

"Kemp," Derrick replied. "He never used to be the big Harvard guy, he used to be the crazy party guy."

"You're kidding," Massie smiled.

"I'm not," Derrick shook his head. "In eighth grade he got us into some crazy shit."

"Wow," Massie laughed, "I can't ever imagine Kemp like that."

"He was," Derrick insisted. "That's why I was sort of disappointed to find him like this."

"Like?"

"Like all the focused on the future and all proper." Derrick explained.

"We all have to grow up sometime," Massie told him.

"Yeah," Derrick said. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm terrified of growing up," Derrick said honestly.

"So are you saying you have no plans for the future?" Massie asked.

Derrick laughed, "My father says if I don't have plans. He'll make them for me."

"So do you?" Massie pressed.

"Of course," Derrick said, "there's no way in hell I'm going to be stuck in a suit in tie."

Massie smiled, "that's good."

"So why are you scared of growing up?" Massie wanted to know.

"Because growing up means everything changes." Derrick said, "Is there any fun in growing up?"

Massie didn't reply. Derrick was right. And honestly, Massie was scared of growing up too.

"So, this is your place right?" Derrick asked, as he stopped walking.

Massie turned her head and saw her house was already waiting for her.

"Thanks," Massie said to Derrick, "for walking me home."

"Anytime Massie," Derrick nodded.

Massie waved goodbye and walked up her circular driveway. She ran to her room and happily found her violin at the same spot she left it. Massie picked it up and began playing a soft melody.

Perfect.

**--**

**I have up to chapter twelve written down. So it's time for an update(:**

**What do you think? **

**Currently: gahh! I have about four stories (including this one) to write. But I keep getting new ideas. :O anyway I'm going to co-write with xoxoDDLSG soon. So watch out for that?**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**Send me PMs yeah? …yeah.**

**Smilez014**


	10. out of the darkness

"So, I'm going to the movies now." Massie said into her phone. She was leaving Kemp her fifth voice mail message of the night. She sighed as she stuffed her phone in her Louis Vuitton purse. She pulled on her favorite suede jacket and left to the movie theater.

XX

Waiting for Kemp to arrive was such a bore. Massie stood outside the movie theatre waiting. People walked into the movies with their tickets and then two hours later the left with half-empty popcorn buckets and empty soda cups.

But still Massie waited.

The sky suddenly grew darker. The night grew colder. Where was Kemp? Massie pulled out her cell phone from her purse and dialed Kemp's cell phone number, straight to Voicemail. Massie sighed and stuffed her phone back in her bag.

"Now, what do we have here?" a drunken male voice said. Massie turned around and saw a guy, probably mid-twenties or thirties, approach her. He had a funny drunken smile. "Hey baby! Whatcha doing here?" His words were slurred. He walked closer to her and grabbed her arm.

"Get away from me freak!" Massie shrieked and smacked him with her Louis Vuitton bag.

"Don't be like that," he snapped. Massie continued to yank her arm away. But his grip was too strong.

"Leave her alone," another voice came towards them. Massie turned around and saw Derrick standing there.

"What the fuck?!" The creepy man shouted. Massie smacked him one more time. The guy gripped her arm tighter.

"Let her go," Derrick said through fierce teeth.

"Back off," the guy spat.

Derrick sighed then punched the guy in the mouth. His drunken body caused him to tip over. Massie quickly ran from him and stood behind Derrick.

"Don't touch her again," Derrick kicked the guy's leg. He held onto his leg in pain and groaned.

Massie's eyes suddenly filled with fat tears.

"Oh, uh, don't cry." Derrick said. Massie turned away from him. Derrick touched her shoulder sympathetically, "Mass, its okay."

"Nothing," Massie sniffled, "it's nothing."

"Oh, alright," Derrick said, obviously not convinced.

"Derrick please take me home," Massie said and faced him.

"I just lent my car to Josh," Derrick said in regret. "he and Claire wanted to leave early, so I watched the end of the movie by myself.

"Oh."

"But I can walk you home," Derrick stared at his shoes and the drunk who was passed out on the cold sidewalk.

"Is that really a good idea?" Massie whispered in the darkness.

"Don't worry, Mass," Derrick seemed at ease with her now.

Massie just nodded. The two began walking. Massie hugged herself as she walked. She still felt uncertain and unsecure. Almost as if some random drunk would come out of the dark and kidnap her.

"So, I'm assuming your date with Kemp was cancelled." Derrick spoke for the first time. Massie was startled at first then she calmed down. "Uh huh." She checked her watch, it was almost eleven o'clock.

"Oh." Derrick said in response.

Massie said nothing back. She her mood change, she felt at ease now. Massie stole a quick glance at Derrick, they were walking closer now.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"Uh," Massie paused to think about it, "Honestly I'm kind of freaked out."

"Don't be," Derrick said reassuring her.

"Yeah, well," Massie shrugged.

"So, do you know where you want to go to college?" Derrick asked her.

Massie was about to say yes, but Derrick was one of Kemp's best friends. So she said, "No."

"Oh, well I picked a school," Derrick was saying, "And miraculously, I got in."

"Really?" Massie asked," Where?"

The two walked the long dark sidewalk. Westchester was practically asleep. The only sound was Massie and Derrick's footsteps on the cemented walk way.

Derrick took a deep breath, "Juilliard."

"Really?" Massie gasped.

"Yeah," Derrick smiled proudly.

"I had no idea you were into music," Massie said astonished.

"Yeah, well I've been playing piano for the longest time," Derrick admitted. "And it looks like I'm talented enough to get into Juilliard."

"That's amazing," Massie was speechless.

Derrick turned scarlet, "yeah, well…"

"I'm serious," Massie said. "That _is_ amazing."

"Yeah, thanks." Derrick replied awkwardly.

"Can I hear you play sometime?" Massie was suddenly eager.

"Um, seriously?" Derrick asked then laughed.

"Yeah," Massie nodded.

"Well you can come over tomorrow to my place." Derrick said to her.

"Really?" Massie asked happily.

"Yeah," Derrick nodded at her. Massie couldn't believe her ears. Derrick a musician?

"So, I'll come over around ten okay?" Massie said she'd purposely go early because she didn't want to be alone tomorrow.

"Well, here we are," Derrick said.

Massie nodded then looked back at her house. Her parents were probably already sound asleep. Massie turned back to Derrick; he was standing there and watching her. She really wanted to ask him to stay. She didn't feel tired or sleepy. But she just smiled and said, "Thanks again for walking me home… and uh, what you did."

Derrick smiled back, "it was no problem. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Yeah, well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Massie said then walked up her circular driveway. She could feel his eyes on her back until she entered the Block's mansion.

One she closed the door; she smiled to herself and felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She dashed to her room and then jumped under the covers of her bed. She hugged her pillow to her chest and smiled so hard her cheeks started to hurt.

Massie drifted off to sleep and dreamt of a certain blond pianist named Derrick Harrington.

**--**

"**Derrick smiled back, it was no problem. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."**

**Gahh!!! Even though I wrote it, I was so wow. He's sweet. **

**I'm watching "10 things I hate about you" right now. :) yay. So review?**


	11. rhythm and style

**An: thank you guys SO much for r&r-ing. I really want to finish this story ASAP. So I'll work on writing the next chapters. :)**

**--**

Massie watched as Derrick's fingers ran across the keys of the grand piano. It was almost as if his fingers tips weren't even hitting against the keys. The music was low then fast. Then loud, soft, and simply beautiful. Derrick deserved to get into Juilliard. He was simply amazing and talented. Derrick slowed the tune of his song then stopped.

"So what do you think?" he asked. There were so many words to describe it. The harmony and the way he played it, was flawless.

But Massie simply said, "I like it." Which seemed to make Derrick's day, he began playing a low tune.

"How long have you been playing?" Massie asked him.

"Since I was ten." Derrick said as his fingers danced across the keys. "Pretty embarrassing, huh?"

Massie shook her head, "no."

"Well, it's not necessarily cool." Derrick said with a laugh. "I mean, back in junior high all the guys hated me for practicing piano instead of hanging out on the field."

Massie smiled. She knew that feeling. As Massie listened carefully, she noticed Derrick played just like Massie. They played different instruments, that gave different sounds but they played very similar. They both played slowly then fast. Then fast then slowly. It was almost as if they were playing seven different songs at the same time to create something beautiful.

"I like the way you keep your rhythm." Massie found herself saying. Derrick turned to her, "Thanks."

XX

Being in the Harrington mansion along with Derrick was… weird and exciting at the same time.

For the past hour, Derrick and Massie sat on the piano bench together. He played her music and she listened to every tune. It was the most fun she's had in a really long time.

"Want to get something to eat?" Derrick asked as he stopped playing. "I can get a frozen pizza from the fridge."

Massie looked around the foyer, suddenly the room stopped spinning and the magic the music held was suddenly gone. "Sure," she said.

Derrick got up and walked over to his kitchen. Massie followed.

The Harrington kitchen was huge with metal stools, granite counter tops, and wooden cupboards. Derrick walked over to his refrigerator and pulled out a box of frozen pizza.

Massie sat on a stool and watched Derrick as he placed the pizza in the oven. Her phone was vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a text message from Kemp. She read it.

**Kemp: Massie?**

She erased the message from her inbox and turned off her cell phone.

"Everything okay?" Derrick raised an eyebrow from across the counter. Massie looked at him and nodded.

"So, can I ask you something?" The blond asked.

Massie placed her arms on the counter and nodded, "okay."

"When can I hear your music?" Derrick asked.

Massie's throat tightened. Everything stopped moving. Massie wasn't even sure she was breathing.

"Uh," Derrick's eyes grew large, once he realized Massie's reaction was not a positive one. "I'm sorry, I just assumed because, well…"

"Because why?" Massie asked once she collected herself.

"Because, well, you really heard my music," Derrick said. "I mean everyone just assumed what I was playing was good. Everyone listens to my music but no one really hears it the way you do."

"Oh." Massie couldn't help but break into a smile.

"So, are you a musician?" Derrick asked. "Are my presumptions true?"

Massie laughed, "Well, I do play a little bit of violin." She admitted, shyly.

"Really?" Derrick smiled, "so when do I get a private front row concert?"

"Never," Massie shook her head.

"What?" Derrick asked. Massie just shook her head again.

"C'mon, I just played for you," Derrick pleaded, "it's only fair."

"I can't, okay?" Massie said, "My music… is a private thing."

Derrick sighed, "But are you good at it?"

Massie shrugged, "I've been playing since I was nine."

"You're probably a pro," Derrick said, with a cute boyish smile.

Massie tapped her fingers against the granite counter, "no."

"Please," Derrick begged, "it's just between us two."

His eyes were large and anxious. Massie was really tempted to show him, because if anyone would understand Massie's music, it'd probably be Derrick.

"I really can't," Massie said honestly, "I've never showed anyone my music and I've never let anyone hear me play."

Derrick sighed, "Okay, its cool. I mean everyone gets stage shy right?"

Massie was surprised. She thought he was going to do more begging.

"Really?"

Derrick nodded, "Yeah, but you have to promise something."

"What?"

"That one day, you'll let me hear you play," Derrick smiled at her.

**--**

**Sorry this was short. But I really just want to stretch out the MASSINGTON before I go back to Kempise fluff. :P**

**Let me know what you think?**

**Review?**

**Smilez014**


	12. miscommunications

**I just had the urge to update Simple Complications :) so yeah here it is. I loved the reviews yes! You guys. You guys are all opinionated and awesome(: and hopefully you're rooting for massington! If not, ah well still stick with this story because I have Kempsie/closh/ maybe Dylam fluff for you.**

**I'm sorry guys; I write massington like how I breathe air. **

**I read any pairing though, as long as it's well-written. :) fanfic suggestions please? I'll always review. **

**Says hello to Ericka-the-EGG(head) from Desiree-the-dork.**

**This will be short but I pinky promise to update this week. But you guys might not get chapter fourteen till next week or so. **

**--**

The next day at school was cold and lonely. Massie walked toward her locker, well-aware that everyone was watching her.

Her phone vibrated with a text-message. Massie sighed, knowing it was Kemp.

**Kemp: Massie? You haven't talked to me since Friday. I'm sorry, I couldn't go to the movies—I was busy, okay? And I'm sorry… I love you.**

Massie scowled at the screen. She was sick and tired of listening to Kemp's apologies. He made her wait outside a movie theatre for two hours for nothing. He didn't come.

"Massie," a voice said behind her.

Massie turned to find Kristen and Alicia.

"Hey," Massie said with a smile.

"So where were you all weekend?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, we were supposed to go into the city and go shopping," Alicia inputted.

"Oh, well, I didn't feel like going out." Massie lied.

"Oh, are you okay?" Kristen asked, concerned.

"Yup," Massie nodded quickly.

"Really?" Alicia pressed.

Massie nodded her head again, trying to convince them.

"Hey party people!" Dylan's voice suddenly filled the air. Massie turned and saw Dylan standing with the whole group, except Derrick. Kemp was staring at Massie. His eyes lingered on hers. He was trying to tell her something. Massie knew Kemp very well. So well, they could talk without words.

"So how was everyone's weekend?" Chris asked.

"Great," Josh smiled. Massie noticed his hand entwined with Claire's. That was nice.

"Where's Derrick?" Alicia asked.

"He texted me this morning," Kristen announced.

Alicia narrowed her eyes, "he texted you?"

Kristen smiled, "Uh huh." She pulled out her BlackBerry from the inside of her Marc Jacobs bag. "Here," she showed Alicia the text message.

"Oh," Alicia shrugged then twirled her hair. "Whatever."

Massie stared at her best friend. It almost looked as if _Alicia was jealous of Kristen_. All because Derrick texted Kristen and not Alicia. Massie couldn't help it. But part of her wanted Derrick to have texted _her_ instead of_ Kristen_.

"Hey," Kemp was now talking. Massie looked him in the eye. "Mass, I--."

But Massie just turned around and walked away.

XX

**  
To: Massiekur**

**From: HolaGurl**

**Mass, what's up with you and Kemp? Trouble in paradise? You totally blew him off today.**

Massie sighed as she exited from Alicia's email. She was in her school's computer lab.

Massie tapped her fingers against the table. Was she too rude this morning? Massie shook her head, Kemp was the one who made her wait and get involved with some crazy psycho drunk. Kemp didn't even show up.

The bell ran and Massie gathered her things. She walked over to the cafeteria. Once she got her food, she saw the whole group, including Derrick, at their usual lunch table. Massie let out a breath of air. They were her friends too. So she walked over and sat down but not next to Kemp, across from him.

"Ooh," Chris and Josh said in unison. Massie looked down at her salad while Kemp watched her.

"Shut up," Claire slapped Josh on his arm. Josh smiled and looked down at his food.

"Its trouble in paradise," Chris commented on Massie and Kemp's relationship. He turned to Josh, "You are so whipped."

"So how was everyone's weekend?" Kristen tried helplessly to change the subject.

"Where were you all weekend?" Kemp quickly asked Massie.

Massie dropped her black plastic fork then glared, "where were _you_?"

"I tried to call you," Kemp said.

"Yeah, I know," Massie said back.

"You didn't bother picking up," Kemp stated.

Massie grew angrier, "of course I didn't."

"And why not?"

"Where were you on Friday?" Massie asked.

"I told you," Kemp said, "I was caught up with stuff."

"I waited two hours."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not good enough right now."

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Nothing," Massie's voice rising. "All I wanted was for you to be there."

"Well, I couldn't."

"I know. So don't say anything."

Massie was now screaming, "You're always busy."

"Well, I'm sorry if I have a future to think about." Kemp was shouting too.

"Then fine," Massie shouted angrily, "take all the time in the world."

"Hey guys!" Alicia piped up, "let's not fight."

The two ignored her and continued on.

"Well it's not my fault I have dreams and goals." Kemp shouted.

"Kemp, chill." Cam said from his seat.

But Kemp continued, "I have placed to be and things I want to do. I thought you understood that."

"I do!" Massie shouted at him.

"Guys," Josh said and picked up a cookie from his tray, "I have cookies!!"

"Then why can't you just grow up and stop being such an immature brat?" Kemp yelled.

"Kemp," all the boys at the table said sternly. Tears began forming in Massie's eyes.

"I want to be someone," Kemp said, "You can't always be in high school, Mass."

Massie now stood up and hit the table with her hands, "screw you Kemp." She said then stormed off.

**--**

**So much dialogue. LOL! So whatcha think? Good? Bad? Undecided? Well, the next chapter is still a work in progress. **

**Teehee I feel so happy and light headed now. I updated TWO stories (not one but TWO sadly, not three but oh well, I'm not a magician.) **

**I am a superhero though. :)**

**Let me know what you think! Hit me with a r e v i e w!**

**Smilez014**


	13. everything in between

"That was cold," Chris commented.

Kemp just sat there in shock. Did he really just say that to Massie? How could he? Tears were in her eyes but he just wouldn't stop. Where was all that anger from anyway?

"A little too cold," Cam said bitterly.

Kemp looked down at his tray. He knew Cam was mad at him. Massie _was_ his best friend.

"I'm going to go after her," Alicia got up from her seat and walked after Massie's trail.

"Are you okay?" Derrick asked Kemp.

Kemp looked at him and nodded slowly.

"I can't believe I did that," Kemp said quietly.

"She'll understand," Derrick said reassuringly.

"I don't think she will." Kemp said regretfully.

"She will," Derrick said.

"I didn't mean to snap at her," Kemp said softly.

"I'm going after Leesh," Dylan said then stood up. All the guys nodded. "I'll follow," Claire dropped her sand which then followed after Dylan.

"I hope she's okay," Cam said to himself.

_I do too_, Derrick thought. He turned to Kemp.

"Kris?" Kemp asked Kristen's questioning look. Her eyes were lost and wandering. Her face appeared to be puzzled. Derrick looked at Kristen, "Kris? You okay?"

Kristen took a deep breath, "I just… can't believe you would say that to her." She told Kemp.

Kemp sighed, "I know. It was stupid."

Kristen shook her head in disappointment, "she's given up a lot Kemp."

Before Kemp could reply, Kristen got up and left.

"Hey Kris—wait," Chris said after the blonde. He nodded at his friends then followed Kristen out.

"You don't want to lose her," Josh said to his best friend.

Kemp sighed.

XX

Massie paced back and forth in the girls' restroom. Anger was inside of her. Her heart was pumping wildly in her chest, that if she moved, it would probably burst.

How could Kemp say that?

_Ugh bitch_, Massie punched herself in the thigh.

"Mass," a voice popped through the door. It was Alicia followed by Dylan and then Claire.

"He didn't mean that," Alicia said.

"He did," Massie said surely.

"No," Dylan gripped her arm tightly.

"I hate him!" Massie spat and walked into an empty stall.

XX

**Kemp: I'm sorry I have all these things going on right now. I was wrong to get mad at you like that.**

**Kemp: Massie, please talk to me?**

**Kemp: I hate myself okay?**

**Kemp: u there?**

**Kemp: Massie?**

**Kemp: I know you don't want to talk to me, but plz.**

**Kemp: I miss you.**

**Kemp: I'm sorry.**

**Kemp: don't hate me.**

**Kemp: I love you, Massie.**

Massie turned off her phone and threw it in the drawer of her nightstand. She threw herself on her bed and shut her eyes. A new world was created. A peaceful one, with hopes and dreams and no… Kemp. Massie's eyes flew open. She couldn't imagine a world without Kemp Hurley. Massie rolled over her side and felt one lonely hot tear roll down her cheek.

She needed to talk to someone. Massie picked up her home phone and grabbed her purple address book. She flipped through the pages Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory… the list was endless. But she didn't want to talk to any of the, Massie sighed and called Cam.

She sat up and wait patiently for him to answer. He answered on the fourth ring, "Mass?"

"Cam," Massie said in relief, "can I ask for a favor?"

"Of course," Cam said right away, "are you okay?"

"Yes," Massie said then asked, "Can I have Derrick's phone number?"

"Huh?" Cam sounded bewildered.

"Please?" Massie asked, "For me?"

"Okay," Cam sighed then gave Derrick's number. Massie scribbled it on a post-it then said, "Thanks."

"Kay," Cam said hesitantly, "Just talk to me if you need someone…"

"I know," Massie said then hung up. She studied her sloppy hand writing on the post-it note. She didn't know why, but she felt like talking to Derrick. She just knew Derrick wasn't like anyone else. She knew he would go and ask her about Kemp.

After taking a deep breath, Massie dialed and he picked up on the first ring

"Hello?" He answered, his surroundings were quiet.

Massie considered hanging up but she choked up, "uh… Derrick? Hi. It's Massie."

"Massie?" He sounded surprised.

"Uh… yeah," Massie said.

_He was different after all,_ Massie kept thinking to herself.

"How are you…" Derrick started. Massie's heart fell. He was just like everyone else! But to her surprise, he said, "How' the weather?"

Massie smiled, she was with a friend. She lay back on her soft pillows. "It's well, clear."

"Yeah, I can see that," Derrick's voice was very musical like. Hearing him speak was like listening to a sot melody.

"Hey do you know what's crazy?" Massie asked.

"That, penguins are considered the only flightless bird but what about the ostrich?" Derrick said playfully.

Massie laughed, "err… no but I'm ready to show you my music."

"Really?" Derrick asked surprised.

"Tonight," Massie said, "Just you and me."

**--**

"**Just you and me." Doesn't that sound nice? It does for me. :)**

**Anyway I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY hate to do this but I think I'm going to go on hiatus. Not because of writer's block or whatever. In fact, all these new story ideas are just running through my head uncontrollably. :P it's insane in my head. But I really am busy this school year. I have all these projects and upcoming exams and all that shizz. I may have no time to update. **

**See, I pre-write my stories in a notebook and this was the last chapter I had for Simple Complications. I need to continue writing. And for "****roses and butterflies****" I have about to chapter nine done. "****Where the Arrow Hit****" has a lot of chapters too. But I have no time to post it up. So I'll be gone for like, two weeks at the shortest or maybe a month or maybe till summer. Okay, now that's pushing it.**

**This hiatus doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing. I will post up new chapter and do Ericka's birthday one shot and other one shots for my friends (when I have the time) my updates just won't be as usual as they were before.**

**I'm sorry. I hope you guys don't hate me for it. :( but this story will be completed don't worry.**

**Anyway do you know you should check out: "Behind Enemy Lines" and "Hope this doesn't Hurt" by xoxoDDLSG, "Love Drunk" and "Never Back Down" by zero-hero xoxo, whenever WakMeUpWhenItsYesterday decides to post a one shot. "Love? Impossible?" by kitkatme.**

**They're really good writers. (:**

**Anyway review? And I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Smilez014**


	14. i try not to feel bad

"So, why haven't you spoken to Kemp yet?" Derrick asked. Massie gripped the telephone to her ear and sighed,

"Uh… actually, I have no idea." Massie shrugged her shoulder even Derrick couldn't see her. The two have been talking for the past three hours, without any awkward pauses. They just managed to keep talking and talking. When one topic died down, one of them would just bring in a new one. It felt so right for Massie. Derrick was really smart, witty, and funny. He told interesting stories from back in Beverly Hills, while Massie listened with open ears. He was pretty talkative for a boy but listened and gave attention when Massie spoke. She couldn't help but smile really hard at some of the things he had to say. She felt just like a thirteen year old girl talking to a boy she had a crush on.

"…and I guess that's how I got into skateboarding," Derrick concluded.

Massie giggle, "All because you suck at surfing?"

"Yes," Derrick said with a laugh.

"Well, I've never been interested in sports," Massie said thoughtfully.

"Well, I try my best to stay fit," Derrick said carelessly.

"Interesting," Massie said back.

"So, what about you?" Derrick asked suddenly.

"What about me?" Massie asked and leaned back on her pillows.

"C'mon, I've just been yapping away," he said, "Your turn to spill your secrets."

"Uh…" Massie said hesitantly.

"What?" Derrick laughed, "Do you not trust me?"

"I do," Massie said automatically.

"Then, c'mon," Derrick cajoled. "Who was your first ever best friend? Dream job? Hidden talent?

"My first best friend was this girl named Sally," Massie answered.

"What's your dream job?" Derrick asked.

"I really, well, don't laugh," Massie warned, "But I want to actually be a teacher."

"Cool," Derrick said. Massie could hear the smile in his voice.

"So, it's my turn to ask you," Massie said happily.

"Whatever you want Block," Derrick said.

Massie's heart did a flip in her chest. "Well this is kind of personal."

"Go for it," Derrick urged.

"Out of all the girls in your old group, who are you closest to?" Massie asked.

Derrick took a moment to answer, that made Massie nervous. Who was he going to pick?

"Well, I don't know, maybe Alicia." He answered,

"Oh," Massie tried not to sound jealous. So, that's why Alicia was sp Derrick-crazy. They were _best friends_.

"Well, we've been close since elementary," Derrick informed.

"That's great," Massie said to him.

"And your best friend is Cam right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Can I ask you something?" Derrick's voice was suddenly serious.

"What?"

"Why did you… want to show me your music?" his voice was quiet.

"Because you're different," Massie stated. "You're a musician too."

"I guess so, but has Kemp ever heard you play?"

Massie sighed, "No."

"Why?"

"He just wouldn't understand," Massie explained.

"And I would?"

"I hope so," Massie whispered.

"Thank you," Derrick said rather flattered.

"Yeah," Massie checked the night stand's clock. It was 8:03 PM.

"Hey, I'm uh…"

"Oh," Massie was suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry am I taking up your time?"

Derrick laughed, "Nah, this was actually really fun. But I do have to go now, I'm going to take a shower and then head to your place."

"Um, cool," Massie tried to keep her voice even.

"Right, well, I'll see you in like thirty minutes kay?" Derrick said.

"Kay," Massie responded. Then they hung up.

Massie stood up and jumped up and down in delight. She ran toward her full length mirror and studied every angle of her body. Her brown hair was in a tight bun on her head. She quickly pulled on a strand of hair and watched as her hair fell like a torrent in neat waves. She grabbed her MAC lip gloss and glossed up her lips with glitter. Massie observed her reflection then burst into crazy-mode. She began spraying perfume on her and spreading lotion on her soft skin.

The doorbell rang, Massie gasped. Was that Derrick already? She placed her lotion tubes on her vanity table then ran to the front door. Her hair flew behind her as she skipped two steps at a time.

At the front door, was a delivery man carrying a large bouquet of red roses.

"Miss Block?" the guy guessed. Massie nodded and accepted the clipboard the man was holding. She signed her name and accepted the flowers.

"Thanks," Massie nodded. The delivery man smiled and walked out to his delivery van.

A small white card stuck in the bouquet, Massie pulled it out and read:

_I'm sorry, I hope you know that.  
I love you, Massie._

_-Kemp._

Massie crumpled the note and threw the flowers into a small waste basket.

**--  
HAPPY WEEKEND! **

**So what do you think so far? I am actually supposed to be in the library studying for SAT 10 and stuff. But my friend's not here yet. So I thought, why not update?**

**But I am so sorry this was short. D:**

**Anyway, vote on this please:**

**Kempsie or Massington? Or Jerk Kemp or sweet Kemp?**

**Let me know, and the next chapters will be epic massington fluff. :) the sneak peak of this chapter was on the last chapter of "roses and butterflies" r and r that story? It's total massington! **

**Hmmm… I've noticed that not much people are writing anymore. Or hardly. :( that's sad. But oh well, I, smilez014-desiree-dez, swear that I will update ALL of my stories and post up new ones too. I love fanfiction and may never leave (well, we'll see.)  
I, smilez014-desiree-dez, swear on my life that massington is the best pairing ever and I will always write massington stories. **

**That's a promise(:**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are simply ah-mazing.**

**Smilez014**


	15. believe in me

**a/n: because I just wanted to update(: this is strictly massington! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! **

**Says hello to: Join. Me. In. the. Thunder. ; Jane Doe; Sound. Of. Lightning; Xxx. Bookie. xxX; and **_**you**_**-whoever you are, hello!**

--

"Uh, hey," Derrick said as Massie opened the door of the Block's mansion.

"Hey," Massie smiled and opened the door wider. Derrick took a step into the foyer. The two awkwardly stared at each other for a moment. Then Massie said, "Uh, so follow me." She turned and walked up the staircase. Derrick followed Massie all the way up to a large room.

"I play here," Massie explained. The ceilings were high, that you had to tilt your head all the way back just to see it clearly. The walls were white; with little paintings of music notes stuck everywhere. Leather couches occupied the center of the room. Blood red plush pillows were spread across the floor. A large bay window was on one side of the room; overlooking the Block's pool. The spacious room was almost empty.

"Nice," was all Derrick could say. The room wasn't exactly_ striking_ but it wasn't exactly _boring_.

"Oh, let's sit," Massie nodded toward a couch. Derrick followed her then sat down. Massie's shiny black violin was on the couch with them. Derrick picked it up in his hands. "Wow," he admired the wood work and the sharp strings.

"I got it last Christmas," Massie said and picked up the bow. She ran and picked up the bow. She slid the bow though the strings causing a chiming affect.

"How many violins do you own?" Derrick asked her.

Massie smiled, "just four."

"Have you ever played in a recital?" Derrick asked curiously.

"Uh… not recently," Massie admitted, "I used to."

"Why'd you stop?"

"I stopped because I was new at Briarwood and I… haven't really, you know, wanted to."

"You should," Derrick insisted. "I play at recitals all the time."

Massie shook her head then took the violin into her own hands, "Okay ready?" she asked as she stoop up.

She positioned her violin under her chin, Derrick waited for her. Massie turned away from Derrick and began sliding her bow through the strings.

A beautiful tune was being played. It was serene and loud. Strong and soft. Massie played faster. Derrick could feel the rhythm carrying the room. It was so beautiful.

Massie looked over her shoulder and met Derrick's eyes. He smiled at her and then stopped. She faced him, "Yeah, well." Massie blushed awkwardly.

Derrick began clapping, "you're amazing.

"Thanks," Massie bent her head down to stare at her feet.

"Really," Derrick insisted. "I don't know why you don't show your music to the world."

Massie looked up at him then sat down, "I just can't.

Derrick just nodded, "I guess I can understand that."

"Yeah, well…" Massie laughed a little.

Massie and Derrick sat next to each other in silence for awhile. Massie stared down at her hands and noticed Derrick's knee was touching hers. Electric sparks were running through Massie's veins. Her heart was beating rapidly. Her stomach was turning. Because Massie had a crush on Derrick Harrington!

What about Kemp?

Massie gulped.

Are you going to play me another song? Derrick smirked.

Massie turned to him and smiled, "you only played me one song." She accused.

"Yes," Derrick agreed, "But I also got you a pizza."

Massie rolled her eyes, "fine, let's go grab something to eat then."

"Great," Derrick jumped onto his feet.

"Let's go," Massie stood up and guided him toward the kitchen. They walked down the stairs and into the Block's all-wooden kitchen.

"What anything in particular?" Massie asked as she opened the fridge. She pulled out a carton of Butter Pecan ice cream. She grabbed two spoons and sat on a stool by the counter. Derrick plopped himself on the seat next to her.

Massie handed him a spoon then dug into the carton.

"Let's make this interesting," Derrick said and took a spoonful of ice cream.

"Uh…" Massie seemed unsure.

"First one to get a brain freeze wins!" Derrick said excitedly and stuffed a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Fine, then." Massie laughed.

Kemp could be forgotten for now.

**--**

**Yeah, I'll just stop there. :) what do you think? Good? Bad? I will try to make the chapters longer. But for now please anticipate as much updates as possible. Massington, ftw!**

**Anyway, send me PMs , suggest anything, review!, I LOVE talking. :)**

**Smilez014**


	16. color it love

The morning sun peaked through Massie's white curtains. She forced herself out of bed with yawn. She instantly groaned at the thought of school and then smiled when she realized she'd be seeing Derrick again. She threw the covers off her body and jumped off her bed. She spun in three circles towards her closet. She pulled out a short white Alice & Olivia dress and a gray blazer. She quickly got dressed and slipped her feet through Miu Miu ballet flats. She ran a brush through her long hair and then fixed up her make up. She smiled hard at her reflection and then swung her bag over her shoulder. She spun around in her dress then dashed out of her room.

Her phone began vibrating in her bag. She pulled it out and read:

**Claire: hey girlie! Starbucks today? Meet us in 10 mins. **

**Massie: sure (:**

**Claire: LOL! Ur in a good mood.**

**Massie: I guess, u could say that.**

**Claire: so, it's cool w/Kemp now?**

Massie deleted the text then dropped her phone back into her bag.

XX

"So, last night Danny Robbins was so flirting with me at the mall," Alicia announced.

"Ooh," Claire and Kristen gushed happily.

Dylan laughed and took a sip of her coffee. Massie wasn't even paying attention. She was too occupied with thinking about Derrick and last night. He stayed till a little past midnight then hugged Massie goodbye.

"Earth to Massie!" Alicia waved her arms around.

The girls all looked at the brunette.

"Uh, what?" Massie snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked slowly.

"Yeah," Massie nodded and took a sip of her latte.

"Really?" Kristen gave her a funny look.

"Uh huh," Massie nodded convincingly.

"Right," Dylan said rather accusingly.

Massie awkwardly looked at her hands.

"So, are we doing prom this year?" Claire asked.

"Ugh," Kristen groaned.

"What?" Claire blinked her eyes innocently.

"Just because you have a boyfriend, doesn't mean you should rub it in," Alicia teased.

Claire giggled, "yeah well, I was just wondering."

"I say we skip it," Dylan smiled.

"Love it," Alicia agreed.

"So, what will we do then?" Kristen asked and stirred her coffee with a plastic spoon.

"We can go into the city," Dylan suggested.

"And rant a hotel suite with the guys," Alicia added.

"I love it!" Claire clapped happily. Kristen nodded then high-fived Dylan. All four girls squealed with delight. Then they stared at Massie, who was quiet.

Massie put on a smile, "Great."

XX

"She won't even talk to me!" Kemp paced back and forth. The boys were out by the Briarwood parking lot.

"Dude, I don't think you should worry," Josh was reassuring his friend.

"Yeah," Cam nodded.

Derrick leaned against his hummer and checked his watch. Despite his friend's down side, he was floating on a cloud. His life was pretty much perfect. As the guys continued talking, Derrick's mind drifted toward Massie Block. She was beautiful, talented, and overall amazing. It was amazing how they could keep talking and talking. They had so much in common. Being with Massie was simply _fun_.

"Hey man," Cam said in a quiet voice. Derrick looked at his friend, "yeah?"

Cam hesitated for a moment. Kemp, Josh, and Chris were still going at it. Cam continued, "Last night Massie asked for your number."

"Uh…" Derrick was speechless.

"I mean… I called you last night and your dad said you were at some girl's house." Cam tried to keep his voice low.

Derrick could even bring himself to look at Kemp.

"You didn't… uh… well, I know you- you wouldn't," Cam stuttered, "But, but you didn't-didn't… spend the night."

Derrick tried not to laugh, "no."

Cam let out a sight of relief.

Derrick needed to cover up the guilt, "She did call and then asked for my World History notes."

"Really?" Cam almost seemed surprised.

Derrick tried his best to sound convincing, "Yes, she's Kemp's girl."

Cam let out a small laugh, "Uh… barely."

Derrick shook his head, "Nah, they'll get back together."

Cam just shrugged.

Derrick hated himself for it, but part of him wished what he said wasn't the truth. Part of him _wanted_ Kemp and Massie to get together but part of him wanted Massie to be _his_.

**Hello! Sorry for the lack of updates. Things have just been super crazy and I've been mondo-busy and tired. :P I also apologize for the chapter length I will make them longer after this chapter. **

**I can't wait for this summer! **

**smilez014**


	17. away from here

**So, anyway, I was going to do something AWFUL! I was going to stop writing for a while. :P ( gasp! ) anyway, but then I had an interesting task for my computer class. It was to write a story. And honestly, even though, I've been busy with school I really LOVE writing. I just need to stop procrastinating. :P**

**So, prepare for updates from all my stories! **

"We're just going to say goodbye, he'll be gone for the whole weekend!" Kristen said as she drove to the Westchester Airport. It was five in the morning when Kristen dragged Massie's butt out of bed.

"Yeah, whatever," Massie said and stared out the window Kemp was going to be gone for the whole weekend orientation.

"He really misses you," Kristen said conversationally.

Massie just shrugged . She hasn't spoken to Kemp for almost a whole week. That was a new record. At first, it was hard. Massie needed to refrain herself from calling him. But as the days progressed, he didn't matter to Massie It was almost as if Kemp Hurley's existence didn't matter to Massie.

"Can't you forgive him?" Kristen asked.

Massie shot her a look, "forgive him? You want me to forgive Kemp?"

"I'm not telling you to," Kristen said carefully, "I just worry."

"Why?"

"Because Kemp really does love you." Kristen said, "I swear, Massie, he loves you so much!"

Massie turned away from her, "I don't care."

"Why not?" Kristen pressed.

Massie didn't answer back.

XX

"So have fun!" Alicia squeezed Kemp tight in a hug. Kemp hugged her back.

"Yeah, go and meet awesome smart people," Chris teased.

"Whatever man," Kemp rolled his eyes.

Everyone except Massie and Kristen were at the airport bidding Kemp with farewells. This weekend, Kemp would e going to Harvard University for the weekend, leaving Derrick and Massie alone in Westchester. Lovely.

"Is… uh… is…" Kemp stuttered.

"Kristen has her coming," Dylan answered.

"Uh," Kemp tried to hold back his excitement.

"There they are!" Claire pointed to two people walking towards them. It was Kristen and Massie. Kemp's heart did a little dance. Derrick awkwardly looked away from Massie.

"Bye Kemp!" Kristen said happily.

Kemp nodded at her then looked at Massie. Massie's eyes were on her shoes. Everyone just stood back and watched it.

Kemp cleared his throat.

Massie didn't look back.

Kemp waited.

Massie stayed silent.

"Yeah well," Kemp said and grabbed his luggage. "I guess, I should be going now."

The boys nodded while the girls just stared at Massie. With the way, her hair fell over her shoulders, she looked almost vulnerable.

Kemp looked at her then headed toward his flight. The boys followed slowly after him.

"Kemp," Massie's voice said. Kemp turned around excitedly, but he tried to keep a calm face. Massie looked at him, "bye." She said with no smile then left to go to the airport parking lot.

XX

Derrick's fingers danced on the keys quickly. Massie stood behind him with her violin in hand, she watched in amazement. The tune Derrick was playing was… beautiful. The song was loud and happy. Massie took a breath of air. Derrick looked over his shoulder and signaled her to play with him. Massie shook her head.

Derrick pressed his keys again. The song was inviting. Ready for Massie's violin to accompany his piano.

"Uh, hello!" Derrick's voice said. Massie stared at him, his eyes were large with anticipation.

"Jump in," he insisted.

Massie took a breath of air then positioned her violin under her chin. She began to play, Derrick smiled at her and faced his keys. He began playing louder. Massie scowled at the back of his blond head and continued playing faster. Derrick played louder. The sound of the violin rivaling against the piano was pure competition. Massie was no longer shy, she wanted to be heard. As she played harder, her heart began beating rapidly. It was like it was in tune with the music.

Derrick's fingers tapped the piano, not missing a beat. He slid his finger tips back and forth across the white and black keys.

The music in the room began getting louder. The sound was bouncing off the four walls creating vibrations. And then all of a sudden, the music stopped. Massie looked around the room, Derrick was silent at the piano. The room was quiet but it was almost as if the tune they were playing was still ringing in Massie's ears.

Massie walked toward Derrick and sat next to him on the bench. Massie was staring at the music notes on Derrick's music sheets.

Derrick stared at her.

Massie stared back at him. Derrick smiled a very small smile, he leaned in and the next thing Massie knew, he was on her lips. Massie kissed him back and felt an electric spark run through her body.

Derrick was the first to pull away. He stared into her eyes, lost in wonder. Then he cleared his throat, "I got to go." He said. Before Massie could respond, he was gone.

**Oooh, juicy chapter huh? Well, I have 16 days of school and then I'm FREE! Yeah! I am HAPPY! So anyway, suggestions please? **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**smilez014**


	18. mistaken oh heart

**Look! Look! Look! This is an update (: **

**Yay? Yay! Cookies? **

**So yeah onto the story:**

Monday morning, Massie got up to a low sunrise. She slowly got out of bed with a huge smile. Derrick Harrington kissed her last night. It wasn't just any kiss either. IT was way more. He liked her and she liked him.

She did.

Massie automatically checked her cell phone. No new messages. She frowned then tossed her phone into her Gucci bag. She skipped all the way to her bathroom and quickly took a shower.

Once she was dressed and at school, Massie kept her eyes open for Derrick Harrington.

"Where was he?" She asked herself.

"Who?" said a voice behind her. Massie jumped, startled. The brunette turned to see Claire Lyons with Josh Hotz. They stared at Massie expectantly.

"Who?" Claire asked again.

Massie shook her head, "No one."

"Right," Claire shrugged, obviously not convinced.

Josh just stared at Massie. Massie avoided his eyes and looked down at her Jimmy Choos.

"So, have you talked to Kemp lately?" Josh asked Massie.

She looked up at him, "Uh, no."

"Oh," Josh said quietly. "Well, he'll be at Harvard till Wednesday."

Massie forced a smile of fascination, "That's cool."

"Uh huh," Josh shot Massie a funny look. Claire turned back to her boyfriend, questioningly. Josh smiled at her then took her hand and planted a sweet kiss on her soft hand.

Massie tried not to gag.

"So, have you seen Derrick?" Josh asked Claire.

Massie's insides did a jump, "What? What? What?"

Both Josh and Claire turned to her. They had puzzled looks all over their faces. It was pretty amusing to see two different people wear the same bewildered expressions.

"Uh, yeah." Massie ran a hand through her hair, awkwardly.

"Uh… Mass you alright?" Josh asked her.

"Yeah, Massie you don't seem like yourself," Claire told her.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" Massie insisted.

Before Claire or Josh could say anything, Alicia, Cam, and Derrick came and joined their circle. Massie felt her throat tighten. Claire greeted them as Josh nodded, "Hey!"

"Hello people!" Alicia greeted happily.

"Where's Dylan?" Cam asked all of a sudden.

Josh shrugged, "no clue."

"Oh," Cam sounded disappointed.

Massie knew why. Cam so had a thing for Dylan.

The group began talking about something or another when Massie realized how silent Derrick was being. He was staring off into the distance. Lost in his own thoughts. Massie admired him for a moment, they had so much in common but were very different. While they were both musically gifted, only Derrick wanted to show it to the world. Massie always thought her music was a private thing, it was supposed to be. But somewhere along the lines, Massie began to be more open with her music.

"Hey," she said quietly that only Derrick could hear her voice. Derrick turned to face her.

Massie let out a small gasp. Derrick looked different, almost unrecognizable. His face wasn't it's usual friendly self. It appeared to be confused and frightened.

"I gotta go," he said then walked away, just like how he did the night before.

XX

**Dear Massie,**

**Harvard is doing me good. (: it's really cool and u love my future classes & professors. I just wish you were here… with me.**

**I love you**

**-Kemp.**

Massie sighed as she read Kemp's email. He seemed so happy. So happy with his future. But he also seemed sad. Was it because he truly did love Massie?

Massie didn't reply to his email. She just let it sit in her inbox. Part of Massie missed Kemp. A lot. She missed the memories, the laughs, the love. It was so lonely without Kemp. Their relationship was a good long one. Each day Massie and Kemp we're together was frightening. Almost as if Kemp was really just fading away into a memory.

Massie closed her lap top then stuffed it in her bag. She quickly got up and walked over to the cafeteria.

Massie grabbed a tray and chose her lunch carelessly. A toss salad, vanilla pudding, and pink lemonade. She piled it on her tray then paid the cashier. Massie gripped her tray and saw her friends at their usual table. Derrick wasn't there. Massie looked around, but didn't see the blond boy. She sighed and decided to eat outside in the courtyard, by herself.

Once she was outside, Massie found a vacant table by the big oak tree. Massie quickly made her way there and plunked her tray on the wooden picnic table. The late spring air was light around the campus. Tulips were aligned by the pavement, all fresh under the gold sun. Massie looked down at her tray, then began picking at her lettuce. When she heard a familiar song play, she dropped her fork. She followed the magical tune that led her to Derrick. He was in the middle of the courtyard with a portable key board. His fingers were dancing to a very pop sounding beat. His head was bopping perfectly to the tune he was playing. The students around them began clapping in unison to Derrick's song. A couple of students began beat boxing. Derrick looked at them and shot a quick thumbs up with one of his hands, then went back to his keys.

Massie watched in amusement, she felt just like she was in a High School Musical movie. Only there was no corny Troy and Gabriella.

From Derrick's table, he looked over at Massie but did not smile. Massie's heart was crushed.

**A/N: yeah, how was that? I know what you're thinking WHY? How could I? lol, well, yeah I did. I have finals this week. Yuck. But 30 more days till SUMMER for me! Yay! **

**So review? **

**smilez014**


	19. hardcore smiles

**No, before you ask. I did not fall off the face of the world. I just had to get the lap top charger replaced. ): and it took a week. Sigh. Oh well, it's almost SUMMER for me! Yay! **

**Enjoy:**

**Dear Massie,**

**Hey, so, I saw my new dorm. It looks pretty cool. Nice & spacious. But I just don't know who my room mate is. It's really amazing here, Mass. I really wish I could share this with you.**

**I miss you. **

**-Kemp.**

Massie read the latest email from Kemp in silence. She was over at Alicia's house, to spend the night. Derrick was clearly avoiding her, with not replying to her text messages. He barely even said hi anymore, but every lunch he would sit out in the courtyard with his keyboard and play his personal compositions. Massie re-read the email and his 'reply,' she began typing.

**Dear Kemp,**

**Harvard sounds… amazing! I'm glad you're having fun there. It's been really hectic here & I want you to call me when you can k?**

**I've missed you.**

**Always,**

**Massie.**

Massie gulped with hesitation as she read what she wrote. She hit 'send' before she could chicken out. She had no idea what she was doing. Massie was probably insane now. But she didn't really care right now. She closed her lap top and then sighed in frustration.

"Ah!" Alicia screamed. Massie turned her head quickly and saw Alicia. The eyelash curler was pulling on one of her eye lashes. "OH GOSH! I PINCHED MY EYE LID! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" she screamed, one of her hands holding the eyelash curler.

Massie laid back on the Rivera's leather couch and opened a bag of sour cream & onion chips. The overwhelming smell of heavy onions traveled out of the bad and filled the air around Massie. She threw a chip in her mouth, "that's lovely. Just lovely. You're lovely."

Alicia continued yelling frantically, "OH MY GOSH!"

Massie continued on stuffing more chips into her tiny mouth. If she concentrated enough, the sound of her crunches could drown out Alicia's girlish squeals.

XX

Derrick's fingers ran through the piano, rapidly. Each key he pressed appeared to be echoing twice in his ear. The song's tuned was practically bouncing off the walls and hitting Derrick's ears.

All of a sudden, he stopped playing. Derrick began breathing heavily, beads of sweat forming on his smooth forehead. Derrick looked down at the shiny white keys, panting hard. A droplet of sweat rolled off Derrick's face and landed on a key. The bead of sweat glistened under the dim lighting of the room.

Massie, Massie, Massie, Massie, and Massie!

The name rang in his ears almost all the time. But Massie was Kemp's. Kemp's girlfriend! They've been together for three years. On little fight couldn't ruin three years of pure love. And so, Masse _maybe_ liked him. But that's because she was pissed at Kemp at the moment. When that moment blew over, Derrick would just be the guy playing her songs in the courtyard. Yes, Derrick Harrington was playing Massie Block songs in the courtyard. he just wanted her to hear it all. All his new compositions that he wrote just for her. But of course, Derrick shouldn't even be writing songs for his best friend's girlfriend.

He shouldn't have even kissed her. He kissed her! His best friend's possible future wife.

Derrick pulled out his phone from his pocket and typed a message. He hit 'send.'

**Derrick: dude, I kissed Massie.**

He placed his phone on the piano and waited for it to vibrate with a message,

**Cam: W T F?**

XX

"So, Kemp's going to meet us in the city." Alicia said. Massie nodded and continued zipping on her suit case. Tonight was the night of the Briarwood prom and the day Massie and her friends would go into NYC with her friends.

"So, is everything okay?" Alicia's eyes were bright with accusation.

"Huh?" Massie asked.

"You and Kemp have been talking on the phone all night for the past few days." Alicia smiled. "Is there a reason for it?"

Massie smiled a little, "nope."

"Are you guys okay now?" Alicia wanted to know.

Massie though about it for a moment. Ever since she was on speaking terms with Kemp, things have been easier. He seemed like his old self already. Things were back to normal; Kemp and Massie were back together, she continued to play her violin in private, everything was …normal once again.

Except Derrick.

He's completely isolated himself from his friends, his life. Cam said all he ever did was practice the piano. Probably for Juilliard.

Alicia waited for a response.

Massie simply said, "yeah."

But in reality, things weren't really what they appeared to be.

**A/N: WELLL, a short update is better than no update right? So how's everyone's summer going? I have eleven days till I'm FREE. (: **

**Review and give me something to smile about(: **


	20. contradict me

**a/n: thanks so much for the reviews on the previous chapters(: i loved them all. and thanks for reading this story continously. **

"You kissed Massie!" Cam said in exasperation. Cam and Derrick were in Cam's car driving down to the city.

"I know, it was stupid," Derrick insisted. "You don't need to tell me that."

"How could you kiss her?" Cam exclaimed and gripped the steering wheel.

"It just happened," Derrick shrugged.

"Things don't just happen," Cam rolled his multi-colored eyes.

"Well, that did," Derrick continued on insisting. It wasn't his fault. Was it?

"Oh, jeez," Cam groaned as he kept his eyes on the road. He had no idea what to say. Both Derrick and Massie were his best friends. And Cam knew Massie loved Kemp.

"So… how… are… uh, her and…" Derrick couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"They're on speaking terms," Cam had to answer.

"That's great," Derrick forced himself to smile. "Real great."

"Whatever," Cam said with smirk. Derrick remained silent. As Cam drove by Westchester, Derrick felt a rush of pain in his chest. Things have been so different since he moved back to Westchester.

He wasn't supposed to fall for anyone. Not for her.

XX

"Hey!" Dylan smiled wide as she clicked her digital camera. The girls were in their hotel suite, unpacking their stuff.

"Awesomeness or what?" Kristen asked happily and threw open her large suitcase.

"The guys are in the suite next door," Claire said. Massie noticed a light shade of red creep upon Claire's usually pale cheeks. She was probably thinking about Josh.

"Uh huh," Kristen said as she brought a turquoise top under her chin and examined it. "So, we're going clubbing tonight right?"

"Yup," Alicia nodded, "But at a sucky bar that doesn't have alcohol."

"Since when were you into it?" Dylan asked curiously.

"I'm not," Alicia said, "it's just hot guys are usually over the age of twenty-one."

"True," Kristen agreed and tossed her shirt on her bed.

"Oh, Alicia," Dylan rolled her emerald green eyes.

"Well we can't all have Joshes," Alicia said directly to Claire with a friendly smirk.

"Or Cams," Kristen said to Dylan. Dylan's eyes grew large. "What?"

"C'mon Dyl," Claire smirked, "Cam so loves you."

"He does not," Dylan turned scarlet.

"And of course Kemps!" Alicia gushed. Dylan, Kristen, and Claire turned to look at Massie. Massie just smiled and folded her soft white BCBG sweater.

"So how are you guys doing?" Dylan asked as she collected her red hair in a side ponytail. What was Massie to say? She had no idea.

"I bet great," Claire laughed and plopped herself on her bed.

"Yup," Kristen said happily. "You guys are meant to be together."

The girls all nodded in agreement. Massie stared at them, all their eyes were twinkling. They were happy because they didn't know what it was like on the inside of the Massie-Kemp relationship. They saw it from an outsider's point of view. They saw sweet perfection. They saw the cutsie-ness of being in love. They never had to see all the bull shit they had to go through. So, then and there Massie cracked, "Guys, I think I like… Derrick." Massie said right there. She didn't hesitate, because she did like Derrick. Maybe even more than Kemp. It was very silent between the five girls in the room. Massie just stood there, waiting for a reaction from anyone.

Alicia was first to speak, "What?"

Massie gave a small smile, she felt like she has turned into a crazy woman.

"Mass, what?" Dylan looked as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"I think, I may like Derrick." Massie said honestly.

"As in Harrington?" Claire asked with disbelief. Her blue eyes blinked multiple times

"Yeah," Massie answered.

"Whoa." Kristen let out a gasp of air.

"Uh, what about Kemp?" Alicia asked automatically.

Massie tried not to roll her eyes. "I don't like him…" Massie listened to what she just said. Even to her own ears, it sounded almost wrong.

"You can't just not love him," Alicia said, in utter shock. The raven haired beauty set on the edge of her queen sized bed.

Massie sighed then looked out her suite's window. She saw navy blue skies with tall buildings that glowed of fluorescent yellow. Massie stared more carefully, out there she saw… possibility. She turned back to her friends, "I know it seems stupid, but after a while, when you're not with the person you're supposed to be with; you'll notice.

"And Kemp's not who you're supposed to be with?" Kristen asked.

Massie nodded slowly.

"But you guys have been together for years," Dylan said in disbelief.

"I know," Massie said as she fiddled with the bottom of her coat.

"Does that not mean anything?" Claire asked.

Massie sighed, "of course it does. It always will, but you know, it's over."

Massie finished then walked out of the hotel room.

XX

"I think you're beautiful," Kemp said softly. He and Massie were in the hotel lobby, sitting on a long black leather couch.

Massie smiled and took Kemp's hand in hers. She held on tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I've missed you," Kemp said to her. Then he brought Massie's hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on it.

Massie smiled a sad smile. She did love Kemp. There was a period of time where being with Kemp was like an unexplored adventure. Where he'd always be on her mind. But that time has disappeared. It was over now.

**a/n: review please? and send me PMs :)**


	21. shattered

"Let's get this party started!" Dylan cheered happily. Cam smiled lovingly at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The night sky began to grow dark. It was only twenty five past seven and they had a whole night ahead of them. Alicia rented a black stretch limousine for the night. Everyone was all crowded inside wearing all designer clothing.

Massie stared at her silver heels as she was awkwardly squeezed between Kemp and Derrick. Kemp was dressed casually in a white blazer and polo. While Derrick was dressed in an all black Calvin Klein suit. His blond hair was in a messy Chace Crawford way. He looked really good. Massie was actually guilty of checking him out.

Massie was in a light purple chiffon slip in dress. Her auburn hair was in neat thin curls. She remained silent as everyone began conversation. She could feel the heavy stares of Alicia and Kristen from across her.

But she focused on her shoes.

XX

"This is ah-mazing!" Dylan gushed as Chris opened the sun roof of the limousine. Through the open square, everyone could see the bright lights reflecting off skyscrapers and billboards. It was beautiful.

"So, lets get off," Alicia said then pressed a button on an intercom. "Hey, Isaac, stop by the curb please."

"Yes, Miss," a male voice said back. Isaac drove the limo by the curb as ordered.

Chris was the first to get out of the limo. Then everyone slowly filed out. Massie sighed as she got out. Once they were out, Derrick automatically moved away from her.

"So, let's go start our lives," Claire said happily. Her blonde hair was done in bouncy curls. every time she'd move her hair, her curls would spring up and down.

"There's a dance club around the corner," Kristen said.

"I'm game," Josh said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except Massie and Derrick.

"Uh, actually," Kemp said to the group. "I was kind of wondering if Mass wanted to take a walk with me."

Everyone turned to Massie. The amber eyed girl stared back at them. Massie's eye's lingered on Derrick. His caramel eyes were almost sad. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Massie turned back to Kemp and nodded, "I'd love to."

"Great," Kemp smiled.

"Uh, okay," Alicia said. "Just meet us at the club when you're done."

"Well do," Kemp nodded.

Everyone exchanged awkward glances then Cam cleared his throat. "Well, have fun you two!"

Dylan laughed into her palm.

The group waved goodbye to the two. Massie stared at her Jimmy Choos to avoid Derrick's hard stare.

"Let's go, Mass," Kemp touched her elbow lightly. Massie looked up at him, everyone was already walking the other direction.

"Sure," Massie forced a smile. Kemp began walking the other direction. Massie slowly followed. She stared at the back of Kemp's blazer as she trailed along. She was going to have to tell him. It was now or never.

As Massie walked silently behind Kemp, something told her to turn around, so she did. And that's when she saw Derrick looking back at her, as he walked with the rest of their friends.

XX

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Kemp asked, as the two walked through the streets of the city.

"It is," Massie agreed.

"Are you okay?" Kemp asked as he turned to face her. The two stopped walking.

"We need to talk," Massie said.

Across the street, behind Kemp was a jewelry store. The large window display out front, reflected Massie's whole body. The amber eyed girl, stared back at her reflection through the glass, wishing she could b anywhere but there with Kemp. In that horrible moment.

"Okay," Kemp replied uneasily.

"You know, we've been together for years," Massie started out slow, not taking her eyes off her reflection through the glass window.

"Yeah," Kemp said, staring hard into her eyes, that just wouldn't look back.

"But I feel like we've grown apart." Massie said, still her eyes were on the window all the way across the street. A line of yellow taxi cabs drove by, blocking Massie's view, but her eyes just didn't have the heart to match Kemp's.

"You're a really great guy," Massie said, tears forming in her eyes. "But this year has made me realized we both want different things."

"Massie," Kemp tried to interrupt, but Massie wouldn't allow him to. "You're an amazing person, but just not the guy for … for me." Massie said quietly. A tear leaked from her eyes and rolled onto her rosy cheek. "We're just two different people, Kemp. And I'm sorry."

"But what about all those times we spent together?" Kemp asked her. Frustration and hurt was flaming in his eyes. "Does that not mean a thing to you?"

Massie finally looked at him, "of course, it does. It still does and it always will."

"Is it because of the thing that happened in the cafeteria?" he asked, running a hand through his hair nervously.

Massie shook her head.

Kemp looked back at her. His eyes were wet with tears. Massie could only look back. She's known him a long time, and she's never ever seen him cry.

"Is this because of him?" Kemp brought himself to say the words. "Because of Derrick?"

Massie stared at him, her jaw nearly on the floor, "What?"

"Things have only been changing since he moved back," Kemp said. Massie couldn't believe her ears. "Kemp, this has nothing to do with Derrick."

"Really?" Kemp's voice was rising now. "Because I've seen the way you look at him!"

"Kemp!"

"Massie, tell me what is going on." Kemp screamed. He never yelled at her. Massie never thought he would, but apparently there's a first time for everything. She never thought she'd stop loving him and look where that ended up. "What is it Massie?"

"I just don't love you anymore!" Massie shouted at him. For once, Massie didn't care anymore. She could shout that out for all of New York to hear and she still wouldn't regret it.

"Because you love him?" Kemp shouted accusingly at her.

"It has nothing to do with him," Massie said, wiping her tears.

"Massie, you're attracted to him!" Kemp said, "I have no idea how I let that slip my mind, but you're attracted to him."

"No, Kemp," Massie spat. "What you let slip your mind wasn't my friendship with Derrick but the fact that you haven't been there for me."

"Massie, I'm busy! Okay?" Kemp shook his head side to side in irritation.

Massie stood there for a moment, her heart pounding hard, "And you're too busy for this relationship."

Kemp just stared at her then shook his head and stormed off. Massie sighed and walked the other direction towards the club.

**a/n: ... my heart just broke into a thousand pieces. sigh. poor Kemp. :( i don't want to say much. so why don't you tell me what's on your mind and leave a review? **


	22. is it broken?

Derrick stared at the wine glass in sorrow. As his friends danced to the beat of a Boys Like Girls song, he just sat by their table. He couldn't stop thinking of Massie and Kemp. What were they doing? Falling in love again?

Derrick shuddered at the thought of it. He had no idea why he cared so much. He wasn't supposed to.

"Hey man!" a voice said behind him. Derrick turned to see Cam.

"Hey," Derrick said back.

Cam sat down next to him on the empty stool. "You see down."

"Oh, really?" Derrick said dryly. He was even too tired to exchange sarcastic remarks.

"Hey, whatever happened between the two," Cam said gently, "it's for the best."

"Yeah," Derrick said.

"HARRINGTON!" a could voice shouted. Derrick could hear it clearly, even through the heavy dance music. Derrick and Cam both turned their heads to see an angry Kemp stomping towards him.

Cam jumped off his stool, "Hey-."

But Kemp was charging for Derrick, determination in his eyes. Derrick slowly got up, to meet Kemp's fist punch his left cheek.

"Dude!" Cam shouted in horror.

The rest of the group came wearing shocked faced. Derrick was holding his bruised face trying to stand straight.

"What the fuck man?" Kemp spat, "How the hell could you?"

"Kemp!" Alicia cried from the sidelines. Kemp ignored her.

"You, my best friend," Kemp shouted, "You and Massie?"

"What?" Derrick said, poking his cheek repeatedly with his index finger.

"She was my girlfriend," Kemp snarled. "And you're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Dude, relax," Josh said as he held back one of Kemp's arms. Kemp tried to shrug off his tight grip.

"Kemp relax!" Dylan shouted over the music.

Kemp shook his head furiously, "no, Dylan, Derrick is nothing but a traitor."

"Kemp, you're crazy!" Claire said moving toward Derrick.

"Move Claire," Kemp said fiercely as he staggered forward and shoved Claire aside, to punch Derrick's lower jaw.

"Ugh, fuck," Derrick growled as he held his jaw with his right hand. He balled his left hand into a fist, ready to punch. But Derrick pulled back. He didn't want to hurt Kemp. Although, Kemp was practically beating Derrick up; he just couldn't hurt the guy. Kemp was still his best friend.

The strobe lights flashed bright neon colors. But even in the din dance club, Derrick could see the anger in Kemp's eyes.

"Kemp, you need to chill," Cam said and pushed Kemp a little back.

Chris and Josh took either of Kemp's arms to hold him back.

"fight me Derrick." Kemp taunted, sure of himself.

"What?" Kristen shrieked, "you're crazy, Kemp."

"No," Kemp said back to Kristen, the to Derrick he said, "Fight me, Harrington. Tell me why I'm not good enough for her and you are."

"I won't Kemp," Derrick looked him hard in the eye.

Kemp wiggled his arms free and then clasped his arms around Derrick's nexk.

"What the fuck?" Derrick coughed, as he felt the air circulation cut off in his lungs. Cam tried to pull Kemp back by his shirt.

"Kemp, stop!" a female voice shouted.

Derrick, including everyone else turned to see Massie rushing over. She tore Kemp away from Derrick so easy, it made Cam feel ashamed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Massie shouted.

"What do you care?" Kemp glared at her. All their friends stood still, in horror. Massie and Kemp, the world's most perfect couple were shouting at each other and having a deadly fight?

"Kemp, you're being ridiculous," Massie glared right back at him. "Choking Derrick? What is this some bad cartoon episode?"

Kemp took a step toward her, so close that they could just smack their lips and make it all better. But that's not what Kemp did. Kemp was slightly taller than Massie, so he had to tilt his head down to her to meet her eye. Instead of pulling her into an embrace he said, "You don't get it." his voice was low, but everyone around them could hear him. "You'll never get it."

XX

"I just need to leave," Kemp said as he opened up his suit case. After his match with Derrick, he went back to the hotel suite. Kemp continued stuffing shirts in his case as Josh and Chris watched idiotically.

"Dude, maybe you need to relax," Josh said as he sat on the white arm chair.

"She wants to break up," Kemp grumbled to himself, "fine, I don't give a shit."

"Dude," Chris stood up, "Seriously, stop, relax."

"I need to get out of here," Kemp said to him, "Now!"

"You don't have a car," Josh said patiently.

Kemp ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "well, I'll take a cab then."

"At least let us drop you," Chris said, reaching out for his car keys.

Kemp sighed in defeat, "fine, then."

Josh got up to his feet and helped Kemp with his suit cases. Kemp picked up his carry-on care and followed Chris and Josh out of the room.

They rode the elevator in silence, with Josh occasionally making awkward coughs. Even Chris attempted to make small talk. Kemp paid no attention to them. All he could think of was the fact that the love of his life, no longer loved him back. His heart was rapidly pounding in his chest. Flashbacks ran through his mind like a slideshow. Happy memories, beautiful moments, and live. It was there but it was gone.

Where'd it go?

Kemp didn't know. It just disappeared in thin air. The Massie and Kemp relationship was just like a snow white winter. Beautiful and full of life. With snowflakes fluttering in the air. Whirls of white snow creating horrible storms. But even with the storm, it was winter and winter, was very beautiful. But winters didn't last forever, no matter how much you wanted it to. Winters, just like their relationships didn't last forever. There's always a season change. Spring. It made the show melt away, with the sun rising and the flowers blooming. Once someone sees that beautiful spring-feel, no one would ever remember winter.

**a/n: *awkward silence* *awkward stares* *awkward thoughts* ...notice how the word: awkward is so... awkwardly spelled? anywho, this *points and does hand gesture* is my story. now tell me yours... leave a review? :) **

**thank you for reviewing the last chapter, btw(:**


	23. let's talk it over

**a/n: for kailin, because she's amazing and just cause i can(: and for anyone who has parents who where old people slippers :D (mine do, -shudders-)**

Massie dragged her feet out of Alicia's car and into her house. Their trip to New York City was cut short because of the incident at the club. Massie checked her watch, it was 10:39 PM. The dark sky was filled with bright stars. Usually Massie was one to stop and stare then enjoy the scenery. But she was one too tired. After Kemp left the club, Derrick did too. No one knew where. Not even Cam. He just picked up his stuff and left, without bumping into Kemp either. Massie hoped he was okay.

The brunette examined her nails, her mind replaying the whole night. She stood in the front of Alicia's car not moving they were both still wearing their same outfits they wore to the city. Her amber eyes felt glassy and they were red. Massie hurt all over.

"I'll come over tomorrow," Alicia said from her open window. "Get some rest."

Massie nodded, but didn't turn back to her friend. Massie grabbed the handle from her roll-on luggage and headed up the steps to her house.

"I'm home." Massie called into the empty house. She rolled her luggage in and then shut the door behind her.

"Mass," William, Massie's father, said sleepily as he walked down the stairs. He was in light blue button up pajamas, a navy blue cotton rob, and horrible old people slippers.

"Hey dad," Massie greeted dully.

"What are you doing here?" he yawned.

Massie froze, she couldn't tell the truth to her father. No way. So, Massie said, "Uh.." she paused then lied, "I just… I just felt like coming home."

"Everything all right?" William asked his daughter.

Massie simple nodded, "Yeah, I'm just tired." and that was the truth.

"Okay," William said then turned to walk back up the stairs. Once Massie heard the door slam from upstairs, she fell onto her knees and cried. Massie stared at the foyer's wooden floor, that were stained with Massie's shiny diamond-like tears.

XX

Kemp stayed in bed on Saturday morning, he never got up. Kemp stayed in bed on Sunday morning, her never got up. Kemp's mother forced him out of bed on Monday. He had no choice but to get to school.

Kemp sluggishly got out of bed and into clean clothes. He ran a thin comb through his light brown hair and drove to school. Once he was there, Kemp stayed in his car. Students around him, peered into his window and waved. Kemp ignored them all. He watched everyone and everything around him, and wondered why did things have to be this way? Why did his perfect relationship fall to pieces?

Kemp reached out to his glove compartment and pulled out his leather wallet. He opened it and inside one of the wallet pockets was a picture. He gently took it out and stared at it. It was a photograph of Massie when she was a sophomore. Kemp outlined Massie's perfect angel-like face with his finger. He held it tightly in his hand. She was nothing but a memory now and no matter how tightly Kemp held on, she'd never stayed on.

XX

"Kemp, please talk to me?" Massie pleaded into her cell phone. It was almost midnight. Massie's day at school was the exact epitome of horrible. Their usual group was split up. The boys, excluding Derrick, ate at their usual table. While the girls hung out in the school's courtyard. Derrick only made an appearance after school, when Massie saw him going into his Hummer.

It's almost as if everyone hated Massie. Kemp and Derrick sure did. They have both been avoiding her.

Massie sunk deeper into her pillows as she laid her phone next to her. The day was long and lonely. Massie hated it. She examined her fingers, Kemp's ring was still on her slender finger. Did the ring mean nothing now?

When Massie pulled the covers over her body, she heard a tap on her window.

Massie quickly got out of bed and walked over to her window. She pushed back her curtains and saw Kemp's silhouette through the glass. Massie pushed opened her window and let him in, "what are you doing?" Massie asked him.

"Mass," Kemp breathed her name, "Let's go for a ride."

Massie didn't ask any questions, she just pulled her jacket through arms and followed him out.

XX

Kemp ad Massie sat in Kemp's car out by the Block's mansion. For the last ten minutes, all the two did was sit in silence. Neither of them wanting to say anything. Kemp suddenly turned on his ignition. He pressed his foot on the gas pedal, his engine roaring down the driveway and onto the street.

Massie held tightly to her seatbelt. Kemp was driving insanely fast. Massie looked at him, his eyes were raging with fury.

The car sped down the empty road Massie closed her eyes.

This was it.

Just when Massie thought Kemp was completely going insane. He slowed down and parked by the curb.

"I know you hate me," Massie's teeth chattering.

"I don't," he shook his head.

"Just say you do," she said and folded her hands on her lap. "Just say you do. Don't lie for my benefit." she looked at hit, but his face stayed on the view in front of them, the dead ended street.

"Is that what you want to hear?" his voice was hoarse.

"It's what you feel," Massie said back.

"Remember," Kemp said after a long pause, "remember, when you said that I didn't know you and you who were anymore?"

Massie looked at him, embarrassed that she every said a thing like that.

He continued, "Well, you don't know who I am anymore either."

Now what could Massie say to that?

**a/n: it's almost this story's one year birthday! ( o7. o9. 10. ) want to give this story a present? *nudge, leave a review?**


	24. on the stage

**a/n: for anyone who has a "Cam Fisher" in their lives. you guys are quite lucky :D **

Massie sat on the edge of her bed. _Well you don't know who I am either_. Kemp's words echoed in Massie's ear. How could he say that? She didn't know him? What was there not to know? He was a total jerk face. Massie fell back on her bed. Today was a big day for the brunette, she was going to finally share her music with the world.

A week before any of the drama, she sentenced herself to death. She finally gave her father permission to put her in a violin recital. Massie pulled out her phone from her pocket, she quickly typed a message to Cam.

**Massie: hey, today I'm actually doing a violin recital :O tonight. At the Westchester Music Hall. I'd love if you could come.**

She hit 'send' and waited for a reply.

**Cam: tonight. Wow. Time?**

**Massie: 7**

**Cam: mind if I brought along a few guests? I'd hate to be there alone.**

**Massie: uh… sure? But can you make sure Kemp goes?**

**Cam: I'll see what I can do. But no promises.**

**Massie: okay, thanks Cam.**

**Cam: of course.**

XX

Once the hour of seven, came a long. Massie was dressed in an elegant black slip on dress with a white bow fastened around her stomach. She looked in the full-length mirror of her room, a little afraid. Afraid of what she was going to see, of who she was going to be. As she looked at herself, she couldn't help but smile a little.

This was the new her.

She turned around and grabbed her violin, that sat carefully on her bed. "Now or never." she murmured to herself. She walked out of her room, prepared to face the night. She made her way down the long staircase with her parents waiting patiently at the bottom.

"You look beautiful," Kendra said to her daughter.

Massie smiled shyly, clutching onto her violin when she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Are any of your friends going to go to the recital?" William asked. He was carrying Massie's violin case, ready and waiting for her to place her violin in. Massie didn't know how to answer that question. So she stalled and placed her violin inside, as If she was setting a friend in a coffin.

"Uh, well Cam said he'll go," Massie said hesitantly to her father.

"That's great!" Kendra lit up, happily.

Massie just bit her lip and nodded.

"Well, then let's go," William adjusted the gold tie around his neck and then carried Massie's violin out to the family car.

Kendra patted Massie's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're doing this. It's been nearly forever since you've played on stage."

"Yeah," Massie said in a small voice. She wasn't so sure if she was doing the right thing anymore.

"Why all of a sudden, you want to start again?" Kendra wondered, "And so close to your college freshman years."

Massie just shrugged. "I just ...wanted to."

Kendra just smiled and started heading for the door, "Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you did."

Massie followed slowly behind, she didn't have the heart to tell anyone -especially her mother- that it was Derrick who made her want to do this.

XX

Massie felt her chest tighten, this was it. She stood behind the thick black velvet curtains, as the last performer -a fifteen year old boy who could play the trumpet breathtakingly- ended his song. The crowd clapped politely.

"Now, next we have Massie Block," a voice announced through a microphone at the podium.

Massie gulped and held her violin. She carefully walked onto the center of the stage. Fully aware that a blinding spotlight was on her back. She took a seat on the lonely black chair in the center, for all eyes to get a good view on her. She took a moment to take in the audience. All the faces looked all the same to Massie. It didn't matter if the person she was looking at had black hair and green eyes or brown hair and blue eyes or blonde hair and gray eyes. They all looked like the background characters of a poorly drawn cartoon. Except for one face, Derrick Harrington's. Although it looked like he was a light year away, Massie could see his happy eyes perfectly. He smiled at her and then did something incredible, he held up a hot pink poster board, in gold and silver glitter the letters spelled 'MASSIE ROCKS! …a lot." The neon poster clearly stood out in the large crowd of bland.

Massie smiled then placed the violin under her chin. She began to play, pouring her soul into it.

XX

"You were great!" Alicia said as she pulled Massie into a tight hug. Massie hugged her back, in the crowded sea of people. The recital ended at exactly nine o' clock, with cheers and smiles.

"Totally," Dylan hugged Massie next. All her friends came, except the only one Massie really wanted to be there, Kemp. Massie hugged each and everyone of them. Including Derrick, it was awkward at firs, but really sweet. Massie hugged him tightly her arms around his strong built. She just didn't want to let go.

"You were amazing," Derrick whispered in her ear.

And for some reason, that meant the entire world to her.

Once they pulled away, Massie needed to ask the deadliest question. "Where's Kemp?"

At first, no one answered. Then Derrick cleared his throat, "Uh, he couldn't make it."

Massie felt heavy tears quickly form in her amber orbs, but she forced the words. "Why?"

"Uh, he had something to do," Derrick tried to smile. Massie looked him hard in the eye, and she knew he was lying to her. Massie turned to Cam, "Cam? Why didn't he come?"

"I asked him to," Cam said to her, just like it was a promise.

"Tell me," Massie urged, "I don't care if you hurt me."

Cam looked at her grimly, his face was hard but his eyes were hurt. Derrick jumped in, "He wanted to come Massie. He just got caught up with something. The poster was his idea, you know-"

Before he could finish, Cam interrupted him, "He said he didn't want to be here. Derrick stop covering up for him. Massie, he sad he didn't want to be here."

Now, Josh jumped in, "it's not that he didn't want to be here."

Cam ignored him and continued, "He said he didn't give a crap. About your music. He said it was unimportant."

"Unimportant?" Massie said once she collected herself and formed the words.

Cam stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry, Mass."

Massie buried her face in Cam's shoulder. Unimportant? Music was the only important thing to her. "He doesn't care."

Cam held onto her tighter, "No, he doesn't, not anymore. But I care. All us do and you were great tonight."

Massie hugged Cam tighter, the words sinking deep into her. It felt like cuts sliding through her body. It hurt. But she was glad. Glad that finally someone told her the truth.

**a/n: i'm cleaning out my stories. so i'll be deleting at least one or two things(: review?**


	25. the lights are going out

**a/n: this chapter is kind of a "filler" but i feel like this is the missing piece of this story. or the "other untold half" please tell me after reading this if you're for MASSINGTON or KEMPSIE. please? and btw, this story is ending soon! **

"Massie," Derrick called her name. Massie, who was just about to enter her house, turned around. "Hey, Derrick!"

He slowly walked up to where she stood, on the front porch of her grand house. It was only an hour since Massie saw him at her recital. But she was glad to see him.

"Mind if we talk?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Massie nodded and sat down on one of the steps. Derrick sat next to her. "You were great tonight."

Massie smiled slowly, "Thanks."

An awkward silence fell between the two, but it wasn't weird. They didn't really need to speak. So, the two sat there on Massie's front porch; staring at the sky and hiding from the world.

Until Derrick asked, "Can you tell me how you and Kemp met?"

Massie turned to him, suddenly on full alert. "Huh?"

"How you and Kemp got together," Derrick said. "I kind of… want to know."

Massie wanted to protest, thinking about Kemp was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn't want recap what happened when they were younger, when they were in love. But when Massie looked at Derrick, she just let loose. "We were in out freshmen year, I was the new kid and Kemp, well he was nice enough to show me around. He introduced me to his friends and let me sit with them at lunch. He was so nice, so sweet. It was hard not to fall for him, so I did. We hung out during the weekends."

Massie paused and let out a low chuckle, "every Saturday, we would go to the mall and we'd buy vanilla milkshakes and just talked. We were in love, and it worked out perfectly until-"

"Until, I came along?" Derrick suggested.

Massie thought for a moment then shook her head, "No. not really. Every Saturday, Kemp and I would drop everything, just to get a stupid vanilla milkshake. Even if it was just for ten minutes or an hour. We just loved being together…" Massie's voice dropped.

"And?" Derrick urged her to continue.

"And then, one day," Massie hugged her knees to her chest. "And one day, I waited for him at the mall and he didn't show up."

Derrick stared at Massie, not just a glance either, he really looked at her. "Then what?"

Strands of long auburn hair fell in front of Massie's face but she continued. "And then, I waited for almost an hour. It was so stupid, part of me wanted to scream at him and leave. But there was a part that- that just wished he'd be there. But he never showed up."

"Why didn't he make it?" Derrick asked.

Massie laughed, like it was funny in a twisted way, "he stayed home and filled out his Harvard application."

Massie sighed and looked at the ground. Derrick didn't know if it was because she was hurt or she was embarrassed. Either way, Derrick didn't want to push any farther. But Massie continued speaking, "I always knew he wanted to go to Harvard. He was ambitious and I admired him for it."

"But?"

"But, after being Kemp Hurley's, this big Harvard guy's girlfriend. It was kind of hard to stand on your own two feet." Massie whispered the end of the sentence, as if someone else would hear.

"Kemp's a great guy, Mass." Derrick suddenly felt obligated to defend his best friend.

"I know," Massie replied, "I know that."

"So what happened?" Derrick demanded, "don't ruin your relationship because of… I can't believe I'm saying this, but because of me." Derrick jumped to his feet and stood on the gravel road, not looking at Massie. Since Massie was sitting on the top, she was eye to eye level with Derrick.

"You don't get it," Massie shook her head, "no one does. No one understands. This has nothing to do with liking you, okay? This is about me and Kemp. Massie and Kemp. I didn't break up with him because I lost interest. I broke up with him because I don't want to be his puppy! I don't want a boyfriend who blows off dates, who doesn't call when he says he will, and who doesn't know me." Massie rose to her feet and started screaming, not necessarily at Derrick, but at the world.

Derrick could only look up at her, and let her scream her heart out.

"I don't want to go all the way to Massachusetts just to be near Kemp!" Massie screamed. "I don't want to stop playing the violin, because Kemp thinks it's unimportant! I don't want to stand in Kemp's way, but I need to lead my own paths!"

Derrick just watched her face turn red from the lack of oxygen that was allowed to go through her throat.

"But you don't understand! No one seems to!" Massie yelled. "I want to be a violinist! I want to study, teach, and create music! Kemp doesn't see that. No one does!" Massie panted heavily then continued, "But you came along, and then heard me! You weeded me out of my silent misery and told me to play, so I did. I don't expect anything from you. I don't expect you to love me. But that's the reason why I broke up with Kemp. Not for you, but for me." her shoulders were shaking, her breathing suddenly irregular.

She was breaking down, but she tried to say the words that made Derrick feel sorry for her. "And the worst part, isn't being single. It's not living in regret. It's that I do miss him and I'll miss him everyday he's gone."

Derrick felt tears form in his eyes, but he held the, back. He walked up to her and enveloped her into a tight hug.

Massie cried in his arms till the sun rose.

**a/n: so, there WILL be a sequel, what's going to happen in that sequel is a mystery to me, as well. :) i kinda feel like if this goes; massington or kempsie. it'll work. if this is massington then i'm just filling the obvious whole with something new. but if i tie all the loose strings and make this a kempsie... it'll be reasonable. ...? :)**

**if you want to read more about the final pairing or want possible sneak peeks. check out my LiveJournal blog entry on "Simple Complications" (link on profile) and if you don't care at all, then hahaha, i salute you :D **

**thank you terribly for being a faithful reader and reviewer. :D**


	26. staying strong

**a/n: so this is another filler. filler after filler. sigh, *cue horrible music* anyway, thank you so much for reading. seriously, this is already it's the 26th chapter and if you've been reading this since it was just a hiatus-cursed story. then thank you, you are a different level of awesome :) **

**i'd like to dedicate this chapter to WhereItAllBegins; Jane Doe; Lighting. Up. Thee. Sky; Janey Johnson; and join. me. in. the. thunder for being such faithful reviewers and just cause. and thanks to everyone else. (don't think you're not amazing. ;)  
**

"So, we'll spend summer in Hawaii instead." Dylan said as she ran a brush through her fiery hair.

Alicia nodded, "Yup, and I told the guys… they're welcome to come." She looked squarely at Massie. Massie nodded and played with one of her plush pillows in her own room. All her friends were sprawled out on her floor.

"So, tomorrow's graduation, can you believe it?" Claire smiled brightly.

"I know what you mean," Kristen nodded and laid on her stomach. "Time moves so quickly. I can't believe we'll all be at NYU in the fall.

"Yup," Dylan nodded and flipped through a copy of Vogue.

Massie watched as her friends began talking about college. All their faces plastered with happy grins. Massie –along with all her friends—applied to NYU and all got accepted. But Massie honestly didn't know if she was going to NYU. The only one in their group who wasn't going to NYU was Kemp and Derrick. Kemp was going to Harvard and Derrick was going to Juilliard.

"So, after graduation, we'll have a kick ass party," Alicia pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"At your house?" Claire asked.

Alicia nodded, "yeah, my parents are all for it."

"Perfect," Dylan smiled happily.

Massie looked at them and twirled a piece of brown hair; she has never felt more awkward.

"Mass, you alright?" Claire asked.

Kristen stood up and walked over to Massie. She looked squarely at her, "Are you okay?"

"I don't really know," Massie shrugged her shoulders. "It's so… weird, not having him around as a boyfriend or even as a friend.

"He probably feels the same way," Alicia said softly.

"Maybe," Massie doubted it though. Kemp drew the line that day at lunch, he didn't sit with Massie. He didn't look at her. He didn't speak to her. He didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Come on," Claire clapped her hands happily. "Let's think happy thoughts."

"Yeah!" Alicia nodded, "You're now an available woman!"

"Uh huh," Massie said uninterested.

"Happy thoughts!" Dylan encouraged. "Now, come on, let's go to the mall!"

"Yes," Kristen flipped her hair over her shoulder then stalked out of Massie's room, the four girls slowly following after.

XX

"So are you guys not talking?" Cam asked Derrick, as they watched an episode of Supernatural.

"Who?" Derrick asked his eyes watched the flat screen.

"You and Massie," Cam answered, turning to him.

"Well," Derrick shrugged uncertain. "I have no idea really. We haven't talked since last week at her recital."

"And?" Cam pressed.

"And Cam," Derrick tore his eyes from the TV screen. "I'm screwed."

Cam lifted an eyebrow, concerned.

"I've…" Derrick took a breath of air then continued, "I've fallen head over heels for her."

"Really?" Cam smiled into a goofy grin.

"What?" Derrick asked, but Cam just continued smiling. "Stop looking at me like that."

Cam's grin widened.

"You're scaring me," Derrick scooted away from Cam on the couch.

Cam rolled his eyes, "I just can't believe it. You, of all people falling for Massie Block?"

Derrick sighed, "It's not something I'm exactly proud of."

Cam laughed a little, "Dude, this is so… I don't know… amazing?" Really, I mean, wow. Two of my best friends getting together…?"

Derrick shook his head, "We're not getting together. No, I can't."

"Because of Kemp?"

"Yes, and because of Massie."

"What?"

"She's… she has big goals and dreams. I can't say I like her and then sweep her off her feet. Especially when she just got out of a relationship with one of my best friends," Derrick said.

"Listen," Cam said. "I know Mass. I've known her forever and I know that she really, really likes you."

"That doesn't change the circumstances," Derrick said back. "It never will."

"So, you don't want to be with her?" Cam asked skeptically.

Derrick sighed, "I don't know. It's probably just a crush. Those things disappear."

"Right," Cam didn't believe him.

"Seriously," Derrick said again.

"Kemp's really torn up," Cam agreed then explained, "He was… dead today in biology today."

"Oh," Derrick said. "He really didn't want to talk to me."

"Can you blame him?"

"Guess not."

Derrick sighed. He never wanted to hurt Kemp. Kemp was a good guy, he was Derrick's friend. And never in a million years would he ever think of wanting to steal his best friend's girlfriend.

"So where does that leave you and Massie?" Cam asked after a moment of silence.

Derrick contemplated for a moment, he honestly didn't know. So he said, "Where it can die down."

"You care about her," Cam stated.

"I do," Derrick wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Don't leave her here, dude." Cam said softly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Derrick asked not wanting to even look at Cam.

"Don't go to Juilliard, a place you and me both knows she belongs." Cam said. "Lead her. Take her. Do something."

"Should I not go?" Derrick asked.

"Of course you should," Cam said honestly. "Just don't go without her."

**a/n: TWO more chapters and it's the SEQUEL. if you'd like sneak peeks or want an update (before an actual update) check out my LiveJournal. :) **

**review, if you like ...awesome things(; and pretty little liars...?  
**


	27. the orchestra of dreamers

**a/n: so, this is the almost final chapter! the names that sound foreign and unfamiliar are the names that i randomly came up with. xD so don't mind those. **

Massie blew on the tassel of her black cap that matched her black graduation gown. she was listening to their Principal Burns drone on and on about 'what a journey it's become' and 'all the friends you'll make throughout your life.' All the kind of cliche stuff. Massie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. she pulled it out of her gown's pocket, it was a text message from Cam Fisher.

**Cam: zzzzzz...**

Massie smiled at the screen then typed in reply:

**Massie: zzzzz... zebra?**

**Cam: what?**

**Massie: exactly! :)**

**Cam: u'll be at Alicia's party right? **

**Massie: yes.**

**Cam: good... uh, you know, Derrick might not go. **

**Massie: uh... why?**

**Cam: he has some sort of fancy dinner w/his family to attend.**

**Massie: oh.**

**Cam: and then he's off to spend the summer in Vienna with his aunt and uncle. then he's off to Juilliard.**

**Massie: is there a point to this Cam?**

**Cam: yes.**

**Massie: then what is it?**

Cam didn't reply. Massie frowned and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Now, here's our class valedictorian, Mr. Kemp Hurley!" Principal Burns announced. she clapped happily. Kemp stood up from his seat on the stage and made his way toward the podium. Massie felt knots twist in the pit of her stomach.

He cleared his throat, " Uh, hello... so, we've been waiting forever for this day to come. And now that it's here... it's sad to say it is. Because that means leaving all the friendships and relationships we've built." He paused.

Massie may haven been paranoid but she could swear Kemp was looking directly at her in the sea of seniors.

"I've made some amazing friends and have met such incredible people..." Kemp said, "But you things change. People change. And we just have to live with that, because we may think that things are okay one minute but then someone who _you_ thought would never bail, leaves. It's just how life works, so suck it up... And and and and, we made it! WHOO!"

XX

"Baffinshnah, Greg." Principal Burns called out. Greg stood up from his seat, which was right next to Massie's. People clapped politely as he went up and onto the stage, receiving his diploma. Massie gulped a she was next to be called. The whole gymnasium was rattling with chatter. Everyone, everywhere was talking, cameras were flashing, and horrible background music was playing.

"Block, Massie Jane," Principla Burns announced. Massie slowly got up and made her way toward the stage.

"Whoo! Massie!" she could hear Dylan's voice clearly in the sea of noise. Massie walked up to where Principal Burns was standing, carrying her diploma with a large smile.

In the rows of students, Massie could see Dylan standing up and doing a funny hand motion. From a distance, Dylan looked like she was being electrocuted.

"Woo-hoo!" Dylan cheered. was she supposed to be doing the wave? Cam began laughing hysterically in his seat.

Massie turned a light shade of red and grabbed her diploma from Principal Burns' bony fingers. "Well this is awkward." she grumbled to herself. Then she flipped her tassel on her hat, without evening pausing.

"Buritonono, Alex." Principal Burns continued announcing names. Massie walked back to her seat, hearing Josh's familiar voice shout, "Who's that?"

Massie kept her laughter under control. Before she sat down, she stole a quick peek at Derrick. He was talking to Josh, who was seated next to him.

"Burnadondondon, Clifford." the name was called.

Derrick and Josh looked at each other then Derrick called out, "Now, that's just not real."

XX

"Harrington, Derrick," they announced from the stage. Derrick gracefully stood up from his seat and made a swift move to the stage. The whole gym roared with applause. Girls whistled, cameras shuttered simultaneously, and Josh stood up from his metal pull-out chair and shouted, "WHOO! Derrick for the win!"

The crowd stared at him, then some people coughed, "freak."

Derrick just laughed his way to the diploma. Josh cleared his throat and plopped himself back on his seat. "Losers," Josh coughed back.

Massie was the only one who didn't do anything. She just sat there, paralyzed. Derrick moved in front of her stage. He paused, looked out into the crowd and turned his tassel with a proud smile.

"Derrick! Derrick! Derrick!" a little girl ran towards the stage. She had long blonde hair and was in a beautiful pink dress. Derrick made his way down to her and took her small hand. He smiled at her. The whole gym in awe. Massie's phone vibrated again. She pulled it out.

**Alicia: his niece; Casey :) she's a sweetie.**

Massie stuffed her phone back into her pocket. Derrick held Casey's hand towards a brunette jumped into her hair.

"Mommy!" she squealed with pure joy. Her mother placed an index finger on Casey's small lips. "Shh.." she mouthed.

Derrick smiled, "Later, cuz." He tapped the brunette on the shoulder and went back to his assigned seat.

Massie was absorbed in the scene, that she missed the next people that were called.

"Hotz, Joshua." Josh jumped with joy. Derrick laughed, as his friend made his way toward the stage.

"Boo!" Derrick called after him. Josh turned back to him and rolled his dark eyes.

XX

"Rivera, Alicia," Principal Burns said finally reaching the 'Rs'. A low applause rose, not because they didn't like Alicia. but because they were all tired of applauding for over four hundred students.

Massie fiddled with the ends of her straightened hair. In her gown's pockets were her cell phone, a nickel, two bobby pins, and Kemp's promise ring.

She needed to give it back. Holding onto it was useless. It'll just remind her of all the horrible memories.

"Rickrickerson, Jane Anne Brenda," another out of-the-ordinary name was being called.

"Triplets?" Josh shouted. Derrick snickered. Those two were being the whole the critics of the whole graduation. Jane Anne Brenda Rickrickerson, herself with her long black hair, turned to scowl at Josh.

Josh turned red while Derrick awkwardly hid behind a graduation program.

**a/n: so the next chapter is the LAST one till the sequel :D if you checked out my LiveJournal, you'd know what the title for the sequel was :D **

**so anyway, thanks for being an amazing reviewer and reader (: please leave a review?  
**


	28. where it all begins

**i'm so sorry this took forever, well more than forever. i've just been so busy with summer. and i never actually planned on going back onto FF till after the 13th. but this chapter has been written for awhile and i thought it was time to complete it. (: **

**this chapter is dedicated to WhereItAllBegins (the biggest loser in the wooooorrrld) lol, for Ericka because i love her to death :D **

**-dramatic music- enjoy the last chapter:**

"And here's the senior class of Briarwood Academy!" Principal Burns shouted into the microphone. All the rows of students jumped with joy, tossing their caps in the air.

Massie smiled as she accepted all the hugs people offered. Loud music began to play and it was finally over. The nice and neat rows were turning into unorganized messes. Massie slowly made her way through the crowds of flashing lights from digital cameras. "I love you's," "I'll miss you's," and "Goodbyes" were exchanged.

Massie felt tears fill her eyes. She didn't want to say anything. She didn't like goodbyes for many reasons; one was that goodbyes were too permanent. Although Massie loved concrete things and believing there was such a thing as forever and always. Goodbyes were just too hard. Too real, too definite.

"Mass!" a voice that belonged to Claire squealed. The bouncy blonde wrapped her slender arms around Massie's fragile body. "Can you believe it? College!"

"Yeah," Massie said not wanting to think about the future of even the day after tomorrow. Everyone took turns hugging and congratulating each other.

"My party starts at seven," Alicia said as she hugged Chris tightly. The only ones who were missing were Derrick and Kemp. Massie turned her head, in search for them. Massie could see Kemp by the end of the gym talking to a group of people. For some reason, his head turned causing his eyes and Massie's to lock. Massie wanted to smile, but she just stared idiotically, but Kemp looked away.

Massie turned away, then Derrick came approaching them with Casey. He high-fived all the guys and hugged all the girls (excluding Massie).

Casey just stood there, her eyes wide with curiosity. She was on her tip toes taking everything in.

"Hey Case," Cam smiled at the little girl.

"I want to be a unicorn, Cam!" she smiled and rocked back and forth on her Mary Janes.

"Err… okay then," Cam said back to her.

"Well, I guess, I'll see you… whenever." Derrick said to the whole group, but for some reason Massie felt like it was aimed at her. Not that she was full of it. But he was staring at her with eyes that said something.

"Yeah, man," Cam said as Casey pulled on his index finger randomly.

"Well, why don't you stop by my party?" Alicia pouted.

"No promises," Derrick shrugged.

"Your flight's tomorrow?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, and I still have to get to my family dinner," Derrick said with a careless shrug.

"So, is this goodbye?" Claire asked, linking an arm through Massie's.

Derrick just laughed, "I don't do goodbyes. Have fun in Hawaii."

He smiled and reached out for Casey's hand. The three year old bounced up and down, "I like bananas."

"See ya, guys!" Derrick smiled then turned to leave.

Massie watched him leave, for some reason she missed him already.

XX

Massie watched Cam slip his arm around Dylan's waist. Dylan giggled as he pecked her on the cheek.

"You guys are gross," Massie rolled her eyes as she took a glass of sparkling apple juice from a waiter's tray.

"Right," Dylan said her cheeks burning red. Cam shrugged.

Massie surveyed the crowds. The River Mansion was elegantly decorated with streamers and balloons of silver and navy blue. Almost the whole senior class was in there and laughing. Kristen was off somewhere with Alicia and Chris. Claire and Josh were probably off making out in a closet.

The bodies in the room swayed to the beat of a 3OH!3 song. Everyone was having a good time, everyone except Massie.

"I'm going to take a walk," Massie shouted over the music. Cam and Dylan turned to her.

"Do you need company?" Dylan asked ready to break out of her trance with Cam.

Massie shook her head, "it's okay." she smiled reassuringly. Then she made her way through the dancing couple. She was squeezing her slender body through the sea of perspiring adolescents.

Massie finally made her way to the foyer in one piece. She dusted her hands on her True Religion jeans and adjusted her royal purple Alice & Olivia top. Her auburn hair was still thick from hairspray and perfectly straight.

Around her, people were all laughing and toasting to the future, not knowing where exactly it would take them. Massie folded her arms across he chest, making her way to Mr. Rivera's office, the only empty place in the whole house. She opened the door and expected to see darkness, but there was a glow of light coming from a lamp on a desk and person sitting on a leather seat.

Massie hesitated and wanted to turn back but she shook her head and entered.

Kemp had his hand under his chin, deep in thought. His eyes weren't looking at anything in particular, they were lost in a galaxy of thoughts. Massie wondered if he knew she was even there. She walked towards him, her heels not making a sound on the carpeted floor. Only when Massie was directly in front of him, was when Kemp looked up and did not smile.

Massie stood there, not knowing what to say. Whether things were finally okay between them. She fiddled with her fingers, to keep herself occupied.

Massie cleared her throat, hoping that Kemp had something to say.

He stayed silent.

Then he stood up, and ra a hand through his hair. Massie reached into her pocket and pulled out the tiny diamond ring, he gave her nearly six months ago.

"Take it," Massie said softly, almost as if she was afraid to disturb the silent room. Even the music from outside couldn't seep through the bottom of the door.

Kemp took the ring between his index finger and thumb. He sighed and pulled her hand out, he set the ring gently in her palm.

"Just say you miss me," he whispered to her.

Massie looked in his eyes that were full of hurt. She didn't reply. But she closed her palm, trapping the ring with her.

Kemp sighed and let go of Massie's arm. He looked at her one more time, then headed out the door of Mr. Rivera's office. Before he left completely, Massie said softly, "I do."

Kemp's footsteps stopped, their backs facing each other. Massie didn't dare to turn around. Then the footsteps continued followed by the faint closing of a door.

XX

Massie walked out toward the Rivera's pool, small groups of people were hanging out by the corners of the square pool. Massie folded her arms, hugging her stomach. Tears were ready to break through her amber eyes. Until she felt a hand touch her elbow lightly. She turned slowly, hoping her tears wouldn't shed black tears from her eyeliner.

It was Derrick who stood there, still in his black suit -probably what he wore under his graduation gown- and his hair all nice and casual.

"Hey, I'm glad I caught you," he said with a slow smile.

Massie just nodded.

"I… I'm leaving tomorrow," Derrick said to her, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his blazer.

"And you wanted to say goodbye?" Massie guessed, a playful grin on her face.

Derrick simply shook his head with a chuckle, "I'm not into cheesy goodbyes."

"Of course," Massie lifted her eyebrow for him to continue.

Derrick took a deep breath, looking down at his leather shoes while adjusting his tie and then he looked at her, "I just want to let you know, that I'm glad I met you." he let her take in what he just said, Massie remained surprised. He continued, "And I kick myself everyday that Kemp got to you before I did."

Massie fiddled with the ends of her hair, "Yeah." she breathed.

She was sad.

But she forced a smile, just for him. "Good luck at Juilliard. I mean, maybe one day I'll be buying a ticket to hear you play. You deserve it."

Derrick laughed, "Massie, you know as well as I do that you deserve it too."

Massie just smiled sadly.

Derrick smiled, trying to lighten the mood. He glanced at her one more time then nodded as he started to leave.

He made his way toward the house, accepting rounds of hugs, high-fives, and smiles from everyone.

Dylan who finished hugging Derrick, walked over to Massie. She touched her elbow lighting, where Derrick touched it. "Are you okay?" she said in a whisper.

And Massie didn't know what to say.

**COMPLETE!**

**i know some of you probably hated that ending, but don't worry things will be fixed in the sequel called, "Guilty of Everything" and it may take awhile to get on here. sorry, but i'll try my best. anyway, *throws confetti* this is another multi-chap completed(: i am very, very proud. and of course remember, this story, well except the plot is DISCLAIMED. **

**thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting, and just for breathing(: you guys are amazing, and i apologize that this took FOREVER. i may not be as active on FF as i used to be though... *cough. read my LiveJournal ...? it might have story updateds. -shrugs- **

**anyway, like with every story i do, special thanks to these amazing readers/authors/reviewrs: **

**WhereItAllBegins; Lighting. Up. Thee. Sky; Fireworks Forever; figureskatingismypassion; OregonMissy100; CBlover1812; kitkat .me; xXxAnGeLaxXx; SparklyAngel7; ibelieveinfairytales; YouAndTheKltuz; giantlollipops; Crazieness; join. me. in. the. thunder; jane doe; WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday; dreams in technicolors; Janey Johnson; and everyone else who r & r'd at least once. you guys are all amazing and thank you for sticking with this story from the very beginning towards the totally awful middle till the very end. :)**

**random note: i love rain. but i hate the weird rain that falls down like heavy pebbles hitting against your car windows... O.O took a drive with my dad this morning in silence. -yeah, we're just close like that. :D **

**anyway, thankyou thankyou thankyou. i haven't been on for awhile. so send me a PM to catch up and teehee, a rambly review would be nice(: **

**have an amazing day, darlings! **


	29. preview: guilty of everything

**A/N: okay, so here is your much awaited SEQUEL TO SIMPLE COMPLICATIONS. yes, i know this took long. but here it is :) this may not be as great, i may have lost some writing magic D: so i hope you guys don't hate me :/ and don't forget, this sequel is just as AU as the first one. **

**and again, thanks so much to the readers of Simple Complications, you guys make my day, everyday(: **

**NOTE: this is just a preview. the full story, "Guilty of Everything" will be posted up soon though :D**

**disclaimer: i don't own the Clique because i am not cool enough to :) **

**Guilty** of _Everything_

**by **smilez014

"Massie, Hurry up!" Alicia Rivera called, as she turned to peer at her friend from her large sunglasses. Alicia impatiently tapped her flip flop on the hotel's marble floor. She held onto the straps of her white leather tote and looked at the gold watch that wrapped around her slender wrist.

Dylan Marvil chuckled and ran a hand through her messy curls that were placed into a high pony tail. "What's the rush?"

Alicia looked at her, took a deep breath, and then let it out as she said, "no rush, but i really, really want to head down to the beach, Dyl."

"Well, Mass is still getting her bags with Kris and Claire," Dylan replied and tugged on the bottoms of her fiery hair,

Alicia sighed and blew away a loose strand of raven hair that fell to her face. She was in a short tangerine sun dress that glowed perfectly under the hotel's sun roof. Her eyes quickly started shuffling through the large hotel lobby.

Dylan placed a hand on her hip and looked out towards the hotel's large driveway. Massie Block, Claire Lyons, and Kristen Gregory were still pulling out large suitcases from the yellow taxi cab's trunk. Dylan watched them she, herself, wanting them to hurry so she could dive into the beach's Pacific Ocean.

"HURRY!" Dylan shouted, her voice echoing through the lobby.

"Coming!" Kristen called back as she threw her beach bag over her shoulder. She quickly grabbed her other bag and then closed the back door of the taxi. She turned back to say something to Massie and Claire, that Dylan couldn't hear considering the distance that seperated them.

Whatever Kristen said, Massie and Claire nodded. Then Kristen jogged her way towards Dylan her Gladiator sandals making a noise with each step she took.

"Well? What's taking them so long?" Dylan asked calmly, suddenly her imaptience disappeared.

Kristen stretched her long arms and said, "They're still getting their bags."

Alicia came up towards them, her hands on her hips. "Ugh, it's going to take forever for us to check in."

Kristen looked at her funny, "why are you suddenly so impatient?"

Alicia bit the bottom of her well glossed MAC lips, mischeif growing in her almond shape eyes. Dylan lifted her thin eyebrows up expectantly. Kristen looked at her, as well, "So?"

Alicia just smiled a small smile, making her look like a little girl. Then she said, "Okay, I wanted to check out the guys on the beach." Her smile spreading wider.

Dylan and Kristen both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Claire Lyons's voice suddenly entered their circle. The three girls looked up and Alicia laughed, "nothing, dear. Now, where's Mass?"

Claire looked at the trail behind her, and there was Massie Block standing in a soft cerulean dress, her hair floating just a few inches past her shoulders. Bag straps were all clinging onto her shoulders and her phone was in her hand.

Alicia threw a hand in the air, "okay, party time, girlies!" She turned on her heel and happily made her way towards the hotel's front desk. Dylan and Kristen followed after her, starting a conversation about the latest Burberry bag.

Massie stayed behind with Claire, who was pulling her phone out of her purse (obviously calling her boyfriend, Josh Hotz). Massie watched her friend, wait for the Josh to pick up, when he did, she burst into the largest of smiles. "Hey sweetie..." she said happily into her phone. Massie walked ahead of her, leaving her to her phone call in peace.

It's been two weeks since Massie and her friends's high school graduation at Briarwood Academy. Two weeks since summer started. Two weeks since she saw Derrick Harrington.

-:-

"Aloha, amazing!" Alicia smiled as she skipped happily onto the beach's soft sand. The five girls stood in front of the large beautiful ocean and the shining sun. Massie took in the view, the ocean water growing into large roaring waves. There were loads of people laying on blankets, swimming in the ocean, and throwin beach balls into the air.

Alicia quickly ran towards an empty space on the beach. She threw down her bags and rolled out her orange towel, she laid it gently and then laid down. Dylan dropped her stuff down next to Alicia's and then sat down.

Kristen pulled off her Oliver People's sunglasses and stared out onto the ocean, "i'm going for a swim."

Claire looked at them, she was clutching onto her cell phone in her hand. Obviously going to call Josh again, since they got there Claire has called Josh seven times already. Ever since Claire and Josh became official, they have been calling each other non-stop and were always together. They'd send eachother's text messages once they got up and once they went to sleep. They called eachother just to say lives were practically just each other.

And in some weird twisted way, Massie envied her. Not for having Josh because Josh was really, really not Massie's type. He was more of a brother. But Massie was jealous of _them, _together. Because they had each other, they were never alone.

Just then, a boy with a cute dimply smile and amazing hazel eyes was walking towards them. His hair was a bit damp and he was just in board shorts. The girls instantly felt a rush of butterflies (except Claire and Dylan who both had boyfriends and Massie who just didn't feel anything). He was shirtless and beads of water were running down his well built body. He smiled, "Hey." His eyes through all the five ladies, but his eyes landed and remained on Alicia.

"Hi," Kristen was the first to speak, and she smiled, rather awkwardly.

He nodded politely, but it was obvious he wasn't interested. But he smiled, "do you ladies want to join me and my friends over there?" He stretched out his hand and pointed over to a group of college guys throwing a frisbee around. They all turned around and flashed small smiles. Some guys even stumbled over each other and let the frisbee fly free from their area.

Alicia and Kristen giggled.

The red plastic frisbee flew and hit the ground right by Massie's foot. She bent down and tossed it over, letting it fly into the hand of a cute dark haired boy. His friends nudged him as he held the frisbee.

Claire poked Massie's side, "ooh, is this summer love, i feel?"

Massie just made a face, "just call your boyfriend."

Claire rolled her baby blue eyes and shook her head slowly, "nah, it's cool, i mean it's not like i need to. Josh isn't everything to me," she lied. She looked down at her cell phone and almost as if on command, it rang with Josh's name flashing on the small screen. Claire turned a light shade of red then placed her phone to her ear, "hello?"

Massie rolled her eyes playfully and turned around to find her friends all gone. Massie looked over to the college guys to find her friends all surrounding them. Except Dylan, she was just standing outside of the corner, making her look like the awkward kid that no one seemed to talk to.

Massie chuckled then ran towards her, "Hey!" Massie greeted as she jogged to a halt.

Dylan looked at her and said, "Hey, gosh, can you believe it? Alicia just lays down on the beach for a few seconds and already guys are drooling over her, it's like, high school all over again."

Massie laughed, "Well, some things never change." Her lips still in a smile, it felt good to smile again.

Dylan eyed her, her emerald eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "It's nice to see you smile again."

Massie just looked at her automatically her smile fading, not wanting to prove whatever Dylan's point was to be correct. "What do you mean?"

Dylan shrugged, "It's just... lately, since everything... you haven't really smiled. You were so dead."

Massie looked at her in thought. Then said, "I guess so." She began playing with the long, white sea shell necklace she was wearing. Dylan studied her thouroughly, then said.

"Mass?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you honestly okay?"

"I am."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Dylan sighed, "You know what I think?"

"What?" Massie met her eyes, she could see all the confidence that built up in Dylan's striking emerald eyes. Massie was embarrassed, because if she were Dylan, she'd be seeing what Massie saw in the mirror everyday since graduation; empty, dull amber eyes.

**A/n: okay, so that was the preview, what do you think? i'm going to finish the full chapter and hopefully post the story soon :) please leave a review, suggest things if you'd like, and ask questions on my formspring (link on profile). have a lovely day(:**


End file.
